Mémoire d'Elilah
by Butterflyellow
Summary: Republication -dernière je vous jure :p- C'est dans le monde d'Elilah que Kurogané se réveille... complètement amnésique. Alors qu'il ne reconnait même plus ses compagnons, le mystère de ce pays se révèle être lié à sa perte de mémoire.
1. Eveil, amnésie et étrange compagnie

**Mémoire d'Elilah**

**Et voila la dernière des fics que j'ai écrite … ouh là l'année dernière déjà damned … **

**Comme les précédente, je laisse mes commentaires idiots en tenant ABSOLUMENT à PECISER qu'ils sont d'EPOQUE ! (pas ma faute si l'année dernière j'étais vraiment plus atteinte qu'aujourd'hui !)**

**Bonne lecture à vous :D**

* * *

**Manga: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle **

**Disclamer: Euh ... une fois de plus, les perso ne sont pas à moâââââ T-T. Par contre le scénario bizarre oui! (Pour une fois :D)**

**TADAM ! Me voila revenue de vacances avec une histoire bien ficelée un peu plus courte que la précédente (6 chapitres au total)! Je l'ai tout comme la précédente, écrite durant mon stage et laissée à l'abandon tout le mois d'Aout ... pour la finir hier ... Passionnant tout ca !**

**Je change complètement de registre, déjà plus d'AU, et aussi, j'ai essayé le COMIQUE (ouais ca se voit pas trop, si vous voyez des blagues lourdingues, c'est moi qui tente de faire de l'humour!). Ca a été assez difficile de faire cette espèce de trame policière, il fallait que je fasse attention aux indices et à l'ordre dans lesquelles je voulais les divulguer, un vrai casse tête ! Je me suis aussi bien retenue afin de ne tuer personne cette fois ci, quel effort, je mérite un césar là ! Moi qui aime tellement faire souffrir les héros ! :D**

**Bref, et je dédie cette fic à Nancy ! C'est dans cette merveilleuse ville que j'ai fait mon stage et j'ai adoré la ville, vraiment, elle est trop belle, vive les rues piétonnes, l'Art Déco, et le Caméo :p Les gens hallucinaient toujours de voir une pauvre Toulousaine débarquer dans leur bourgade nordique, mais bon, je publie mon amour pour les villes du Nord, comme Lille et Bruxelles ! Tout le monde s'en fout, mais c'est pas grave T-T **

**Mon histoire peut commencer ! Bonne chance à ceux qui on fait leur rentrée ! Et ceux qui l'auront !**

Chapitre 1 : Eveil, amnésie, et étrange compagnie.

Depuis combien de temps déjà errait-il dans ce grand labyrinthe qu'était devenu son esprit? Des heures? Des jours? Une plus longue période lui paraissait tout bonnement inenvisageable, car trop terrifiante à son goût. C'est vrai que s'imaginer dormant des dizaines années durant et se réveillant tel un pruneau desséché, ce n'était pas la meilleure perspective d'avenir à laquelle on pouvait songer... Mais chercher un chemin, une issue dans cet espace clos, sombre et hermétique relevait plus de l'impossible que de la quête à présent...

Comment était-il arrivé ici? Pourquoi? Quel était son dernier souvenir en date? Se rappelait-il au moins de qui il était? La moindre réflexion lui causait une migraine atroce et l'enfonçait un peu plus dans le dédale de ses méninges en compote.

Soudain, en réponse à un appel de détresse informulé, une lueur déficiente se mit à étinceler au fond de ce qui lui semblait un sentier ténébreux. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait, la lumière vacillait, alors il courut pour attraper la seule entité de ce qui lui semblait venir de « l'extérieur ». Au moment ou il arriva à sa hauteur, toute son âme et tout son cœur formulèrent le même vœu.

_Je veux sortir, et j'y arriverai._

La lueur s'intensifia alors et ses sourcils se froncèrent, protégeant ses yeux de cet éclat violent, auquel ses prunelles ne s'étaient pas préparées. Au bout de quelques instants, ses paupières tremblèrent... et s'ouvrirent.

oOo

La première chose que je remarquais fut le plafond. Il me vint aussitôt à l'esprit que je n'étais pas à Shirasaki, car aucune des pièces du palais à ma connaissance ne présentait cet aspect de traverses en bois. Ma tête bougea lentement de sorte à ce que je me fasse un bref aperçu de ce lieu inconnu, et ce que je vis ne fit que renforcer ma surprise. Une pièce étrange comme je n'en avais jamais vu, une porte en bois étrange à la place du shoji, des murs épais de couleurs étranges pas en papier de riz, des épais rideaux étranges obstruant la clarté du jour qui perçait à travers une étrange fenêtre... Ma migraine ne fit qu'empirer à l'analyse rapide de cette tanière on ne peut plus... étrange.

Alors que je poussais un profond soupir et laissais tomber l'enclume qui me servait de caboche sur l'oreiller, une présence que je n'avais pas sentit auparavant se fit nette à mon esprit, et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de porter la main à mon katana pour dégainer, une créature blanche et poilue de la taille d'une pastèque se jeta sur mon visage en criant d'une voix perçante:

« PUUUUUU! Kuro-daddy est réveillééééééééééé! »

Je me saisis sans plus attendre de l'intrus qui restait accrochée à mes cheveux comme une sangsue et fit face à deux grands yeux brillant de joie et d'excitation, ce qui ne réfréna pas ma réplique brutale:

« Mais lâche-moi, t'es quoi toi d'abord?! »

La joie et l'excitation citée si dessus disparurent derrière doute et interrogation.

« Mokona c'est Mokona! » Répondit-elle à une octave toujours trop élevée pour mes oreilles comateuses.

Mais devant mon regard qui devait être tout aussi sceptique qu'ahuri, la peluche envahissante couina:

« Kuro-daddy ne se souvient pas?

_ Je pense que si j'avais rencontré un truc comme toi auparavant ça aurait traumatisé mon esprit, donc non, je ne me souviens pas. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose à vrai dire. Ajoutais-je sous le regard outré de la créature, visiblement choquée de l'emploi du terme « truc ». Ou « traumatisé » que sais-je...

« Où suis-je? Osais-je enfin demander après quelques secondes de silence.

_ On est à l'ouest du Pays d'Elilah, dans les Terres Connues... Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

_ C'est plutôt ma tête qui est à l'ouest... Et je ne connais aucun Pays des Lilas près du Japon.

_ Mais... on est pas au Japon, Kuro-piu... Cela va faire le 10ème Monde que l'on visite depuis ton départ du Japon!

Mon Dieu, une peluche qui parle qui me dit que je suis actuellement dans un autre monde... je ne sais plus contre quoi je m'étais cogné mais je m'étais pas loupé...

« ''Monde'' »? Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi je ne suis pas au Japon, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de fous... ?

_ Tous les cinq on s'est rencontrés chez Yûko et on voyage de monde en monde!

_ « Tous les cinq »? Ne me dis pas qu'y'a trois autres boules de poils grandes gueules avec moi!

_ Oooh ! Kuro-miu a vraiment tout oublié? Tu ne te souviens pas de Shaolan?

_ Ca ne me dit rien, c'est un humain au moins?

_ Oui et il est en quête pour sauver l'âme de Sakura! Tu ne te souviens pas non plus de la Princesse? »

Me voilà bien, dans un monde inconnu, avec un farfadet poilu, un héros et sa princesse...

« La seule princesse que je connaisse est Tomoyo. »

Le regard de la bestiole s'agrandit et cette fois, l'effroi balaya toute surprise ou autre étonnement:

« Kuro ne se souvient même plus de Fye?! »

Intense réflexion. Trou noir.

« Non, c'est qui celui là, notre dragon apprivoisé? »

Ce n'était visiblement pas la bonne réponse puisque la boule de poil sautilla partout en criant:

« Kuro-daddy ne se souvient plus de rien !!! Il a même oublié Fye-mummy !! »

Alors que je songeais sérieusement à éclater cette bête insupportable contre le mur, la porte s'ouvrit et un jeune adolescent en costume étrange (décidément ce mot est approprié à toutes les situations se présentant à moi), aux cheveux châtains et à la carrure athlétique surgit dans la pièce.

Mon regard croisa immédiatement le sien et je fus étonné de voir au fond de ses prunelles sombres une force et une témérité bien rare et trop puissante pour les jeunes enfants de son âge. Mais ce qui me choqua plus que cette maturité apparente, ce fut la tristesse et le regret qui tentaient de se cacher derrière un courage apparent.

Ainsi c'est lui, le « héros ».

« Kurogané-san, vous allez bien? » Sa voix était sérieuse et posée, en opposition à celle du premier intrus qui continuait de bondir sur le plancher, mais elle trahissait une certaine crainte et appréhension.

« Visiblement non. »

Je me redressais difficilement et m'assis sur le rebord du matelas, bien plus haut que les futons sur lesquels j'avais l'habitude de dormir. Je sentais bien que je devrais m'habituer à d'autres éléments et coutumes différentes, car il fallait croire que je n'étais pas en train de délirer, mais de vivre un vrai cauchemar éveillé.

Je finis par demander au gamin qui me fixait toujours en silence:

« Pourrais-je avoir de ta part des explications plus claires que celle de cette boule de poils?

_ C'est aussi à vous de nous donner des explications.

_ Des explications... sur quoi précisément?

_ Sur ce que vous avez découvert, avant de perdre connaissance près de la Frontière.

_ Bah ça va pas être évident, grognais-je.

_ Kurogané ne se souvient de rien !!! Hurla le Mokona en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme. Il a tout oublié, le voyage, les plumes, et nous! »

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent puis il me fixa avec effroi. Et déception.

« Oui bon je ne te reconnais pas, je sais pas si je dois en être désolé, vu que je ne sais pas si tu es un allié, un ennemi, qui tu es et où je suis.

_ Kurogané-san...

_ Alors on va faire bref, tu veux bien me donner quelques détails afin que la purée qui me sert de cervelle se solidifie un peu?

_ Oui bien sûr, murmura le jeune homme, que voulez vous savoir au juste?

_ Ton nom.

_ Je m'appelle Shaolan et je viens du pays de Clow.

Aïe, merdouille, encore un pays inconnu, ça sentait le truc bien compliqué...

_ Tu ne viens pas de ce monde, ni du mien ?

_ Non, et Fye-san non plus.

_ Ok, comme ça m'a l'air bien prise de tête, je vais commencer doucement... Où sommes-nous?

_ Au Pays d'Elilah. En Terres Connues. Il ressemble un peu au pays de Jade mais... vous ne vous souvenez probablement pas de ça aussi...

_ J'ai dormi longtemps? Coupais-je

_ Oui, deux jours entiers.

_ Et on est arrivé ici quand exactement?

_ Il y a un peu moins d'une semaine.

_ Et qu'est ce qu'on fait dans ce monde ? »

Ce fut le Mokona qui sauta sur mes genoux qui prit la parole:

« Pour résumer, le méchant Fei Wang Reed a volé la mémoire de Sakura qui s'est éparpillée sous forme de plumes et se sont envolééééées à travers les dimensions. (Mokona tourna sur lui-même certainement pour mimer une plume qui vole, mais si c'était le cas, sa prestation me faisait plutôt penser à une boule de neige qui roule...). Ensuite Shaolan est venu chez Yûko-san, la sorcière des dimensions pour sauver Sakura! Et Fye et toi êtes arrivés et on a décidé de voyager tous ensemble pour retrouver les plumes!

_ Ca a sûrement du être la décision la plus stupide de toute ma vie, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai accepté une telle chose.

_ Hé hé, mais Kuro-kuro n'avais pas le choix, s'il voulait rentrer chez lui, il était obligé de suivre Mokona, car c'est grâce à Mokona que vous pouvez traverser les dimensions!

_ De plus quelques détails concernant nos motivations de voyage ont récemment changés. » Murmura Shaolan, le regard grave.

Je ne dis mot, trop soulagé que ce soit quelqu'un aux propos sobres et intelligibles qui prenne la suite. Il désagrafa sa veste épaisse pour dévoiler une tunique noire sur laquelle était brodé un symbole rouge, qui me fit aussitôt frémir des pieds à la tête. Une décharge électrique le long de mon échine et en un bond qui fit tomber la peluche au sol, j'étais sur mes pieds, cherchant à tâtons sur mes hanches mon katana que je ne trouvais pas...

« Qu'est-ce que… ?

_ C'est le symbole de l'homme qui a tué votre mère, vous l'aviez expliqué par le passé. C'est ce même homme qui a volé la mémoire de la princesse, attaqué mon pays, et qui m'a retenu prisonnier jusqu'à peu. Je ne suis pas dans son camp, je ne peux que vous demander de me croire.

_ Si vous n'êtes pas mon ennemi, pourquoi m'avoir désarmé? Où est Ginryuu ?

_ Kurogané l'as donné à Yûko!

_ PARDON? »

Une telle absurdité me paraissait inconcevable. Ce n'était pas croyable, il s'était passé trop de choses louches en mon absence. Impossible que j'ai été sous l'influence de l'alcool, mille barriques de saké ne viendraient pas à bout de ma conscience... Avais-je été sous le contrôle de quelqu'un pendant tout ce temps, qui n'était pas moi? Etais-je devenu schizophrène ?!

« Kurogané ne voulait pas, mais il n'a pas eu le choix, c'était le prix pour voyager avec nous!

_ Où je peux trouver cette Yûko de malheur, criais-je en attrapant Mokona, que je récupère mon bien!

_ Yûko est en vacances en Australie pour photographier des kangourous! Et elle ne me contactera que s'il se passe quelque chose de grave!

_ Mais C'EST grave ! Tonnais-je en secouant l'insolente créature.

_ En effet Mokona, ajouta Shaolan, je me demande s'il faut l'avertir de l'amnésie de Kurogané.

_Oui, Mokona voulait le faire mais Mokona noir est resté garder la boutique. Yûko voulait de vraies vacances et surtout pas entendre « le mec en noir l'agresser de réclamations futiles ».

_ « FUTILES? » Hurlais-je.

_ Ce sont ses propos...

_ Bon alors si j'ai bien compris, je vais devoir attendre qu'une sorcière frappadingue finisse son safari avant d'avoir des explications sur ma perte de mémoire...

_ Yûko n'est pas frappadingue, couina Mokona.

_ Je pense que cela ne vous enchante guère, Kurogané-san, ajouta Shaolan, mais en attendant, vous allez devoir nous croire, et nous faire confiance. »

Une fois de plus, je croisais son regard, prêt à affronter la tempête de mes iris écarlates, puis je soupirais, vaincu par la droiture et la fermeté de son aura.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas choix... mais je devrais y arriver. »

Les commissures des lèvres du jeune garçon se relevèrent légèrement ce qui me laissa penser que c'était là un bref sourire. Voilà un héros qui semblait bien dépressif. Ca va être drôle je sens cette aventure...

« Vous devez être très épuisé, fit-il d'une voix posée comme pour m'annoncer ma « bienvenue » dans ce groupe.

_ C'est sûr j'ai passé deux jours à roupiller, quoi de plus épuisant...

_ Euh, non, je veux dire, bafouilla-t-il, vos muscles doivent être affaibli, et puis, vous devez avoir faim.

_ Je ne suis pas contre un casse croûte.

_ Mokona aussi a faim, claironna le ventre sur pattes, on descend? »

Je suivis donc mes deux compagnons de voyage hors de la chambre.

On déboucha sur un long et étroit couloir. Les autres portes devant lesquelles nous passâmes devaient être les chambres et salles d'eau, puis nous descendîmes l'escalier en bois qui craquaient dangereusement sous nos pas pour arriver dans une petite salle, peu lumineuse et aérée mais d'apparence confortable et intime vu l'accumulation de coussins autour d'une petite cheminée éteinte.

Juste à côté, sans séparation matérielle, la cuisine. Pas très grande non plus et garnie de peu de meubles que je n'avais jamais vu dans tout le pays, j'en conclu donc que nous n'étions pas une riche compagnie et que ce petit logis était notre demeure de fortune pour le moment.

Mon regard s'attarda sur la silhouette féminine affairée en cuisson qui me tournait le dos. De fins cheveux courts et flamboyants dévoilaient un cou blanc et délicat. Une tenue farfelue à dentelles qui différait des bons vieux yukatas laissait entrevoir de longues jambes effilées, et je remarquais cinq ou six lanières de cuir fermement attachées autour de sa cuisse et de son mollet droit.

Le bruit que nous fîmes dû l'interpeler et elle se retourna en sentant notre présence. Un visage aux traits fins mais visiblement épuisés, une peau laiteuse sur laquelle prônaient encore une ou deux blessures presque complètement cicatrisées, de grands yeux à la lueur émeraude quasi éteinte, ce n'était pas le cliché que je m'étais fait de la princesse du groupe...

La lueur de vie dans ses prunelles se raviva néanmoins lorsqu'elle me fixa avec surprise et elle lâcha brusquement son torchon avant de se précipiter vers moi en boitillant.

« Kurogané-san! » Soupira-t-elle en atterrissant dans mes bras et tentant de m'étreindre de ses maigres forces. Je passais mes propres bras autour de ses frêles épaules pour la soutenir et murmurais-je un rapide « Bonjour princesse. » avant que Shaolan, inquiet, ne se précipite vers elle:

« Sakura-hime, tout va bien? »

Un imperceptible mouvement de recul me choqua alors que ce brave gars ne voulait que lui venir en aide, et elle répondit en baissant les yeux.

« Oui, tout va très bien, je me remets vite, ne vous en faites pas. »

Un immense silence que je trouvais extrêmement gênant, pesant, long et inquiétant fit suite à son murmure lorsque Mokona, dont j'avais presque oublié la présence tant il s'était fait silencieux pendant une minute, sauta sur la tête de la Princesse:

« Sakura n'a presque plus de blessures et son œil est complètement guéri! Ses forces reviennent très vite et elle a même voulu cuisiner aujourd'hui !

_ Oh, j'étais de congé puisque l'auberge est fermée ce soir, et il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, Fye est de sortie. » Répondit-elle en rougissant.

Ses joues ainsi teintées de roses redonnèrent un éclat lumineux à son teint quelque peu cadavérique et je songeais qu'un sourire eut été le bienvenu pour la rendre bien plus adorable.

« Oui, chantonna Mokona. Pendant que Papa dort c'est Maman qui sort! »

Cette phrase chantonnée sur un ton joyeux n'eut pas du tout le don de me faire sourire, au contraire.

« Pardon?!

_ Mokona, arrête, soupira Sakura en retournant à ses fourneaux.

_ Tu n'as pas honte de roupiller et laisser travailler ta femme tes enfants, Kuro-pii... »

Alors là, ce fut le blanc total dans mon cerveau (ça changeait du noir au moins). Mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson incontrôlable et une bouffée de chaleur me fit tourner la tête.

« ''Papa''? ''Maman'' ?!

_ Oui, continua Mokona sur le même ton, tu ne te souviens pas non plus de vous, Kuro-daddy, Fye-mummy? Et de vos enfants, Shaolan et Sakura? »

Alors là, j'étais probablement sous l'influence d'une drogue hallucinogène que les jeunes ninjas de Nihon fument de temps en temps... Ce genre de truc dont on ne précise pas assez bien le mode d'utilisation, et que j'avais dû avaler en quantité faramineuse au lieu de le fumer...

Mais ce n'était pas possible!! Je devais être en train de rêver, ou alors j'avais été préalablement propulsé dans une autre vie, une réincarnation, mais bordel que cette aventurière de sorcière quitte ses dindons à poche et ramène son cul pour qu'on m'explique en vitesse !!

« Kurogané-san, vous êtes tout pâle ... s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

_ Sakura, intervint Shaolan, c'est qu'en fait, Kurogané-san a perdu une partie de sa mémoire.

_ Oh mon Dieu! S'écria-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer - un peu tard - un cri qui venait d'aggraver mon tournis. Est-ce ma faute? Est-ce la faute d'une de mes plumes? Ce sont les Terres Inconnues?

_ Du calme, on ne sait rien pour l'instant, mis à part le fait que je l'ai découvert en effet à la limite de la Frontière des Terres Inconnues. Il ne sait pas non plus comment il a perdu connaissance mais il ne tardera sûrement pas à se souvenir de tout...

_ Je crois bien que j'ai très peur de me souvenir de tout, au contraire. » Gémis-je en m'affalant sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains.

Un long silence où je sentis trois paires d'yeux braqués sur moi fit suite à ma plainte, m'accordant ainsi une minute de méditation bien méritée. _Elilah, Terres Connues et Inconnues, Sorcière des Dimensions, Mokona, Papa Maman et... mes enfants (!?)_

J'entendis la chaise en face de moi racler le sol, et la voix douce de la Princesse tinta à mes oreilles comme une petite mélodie:

« Kurogané-san, quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez clairement?

_ Le Japon, répondis-je précipitamment. Mes parents, et Tomoyo-Hime. Sôma et l'Imperatrice Amaterasu. Le château de Shirasagi et le clan des Ninjas des Plaines. A peu près ça.

_ Il n'a jamais quitté son pays, il n'a jamais commencé de voyage, et toute cette dernière année a été lavée de sa mémoire par...

_ Toute cette dernière année ? M'exclamais-je en dévisageant les deux adolescents qui sursautèrent à mon interruption.

_ Euh... oui à peu près, bafouilla la princesse.

Un truc m'échappait. Non pas qu'un, toute une organisation d'enchainements et une logique de base même, car je m'imaginais mal marié et père de deux adolescents en seulement... un an.

A moins que dans ce monde on enfante en 15 jours et atteigne la puberté en 6 mois, mais cette éventualité transforma la compote de mon cerveau en un fluide encore plus impalpable...

Soudain une porte derrière nous s'ouvrit à la volée et Sakura sauta sur ses pieds.

« Fye-san! »

Shaolan la suivit du regard, un regard absent et mélancolique, alors que la jeune fille courrait en boitant légèrement vers la porte derrière moi. Je l'entendis alors tomber dans d'autres bras, et elle murmura des paroles de bienvenue la tête enfouie sous des vêtements. Elle devait être très attachée à Fye pour ainsi s'inquiéter d'une simple absence, et à la teinte de soulagement et de joie dont sa voix était empreinte à son appel, j'en conclu qu'elle y tenait même énormément...

« Kurogané-san s'est réveillé, mais il ne se sent pas très bien il... il a en partie perdu la mémoire sur... sur notre voyage, et sur nous... »

Je décidais de m'armer de courage (en fait, non, le courage fait partie intégrante de mon psychisme, plutôt de bonne volonté je devrais dire) et me retournais pour faire face à la dernière personne de ce groupe, qui était techniquement et théoriquement ma femme, et... cru que mes nerfs allaient rompre sous l'effet de l'aberration sous la tournure quasi affligeante que prenait la situation.

« Mais c'est un HOMME! » M'écriais-je entre colère, surprise, et panique.

Oui, malgré ce corps fin et une silhouette à l'allure gracieuse, cette grande asperge à la tignasse blonde ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un individu de sexe masculin.

« Ouah, notre Kuro n'as au moins pas perdu son sens de l'observation! » Ajouta ce dernier dans un petit rire.

Le trop plein de confusion s'accumula dans ce qui pouvait rester des miettes de mon cerveau et je songeais que si j'avais toujours mon katana à la ceinture, je m'en serais immédiatement servi pour mettre fin à mes jours, là, dans l'instant, avant que ne voie débarquer un défilé de dragons en tutu léger...

Pour me soulager je me dis qu'à présent que toute la bande s'était présentée à moi, rien ne pouvait être pire (je mis ma prochaine rencontre avec la sorcière des dimensions de côté, bien évidemment).

Alors que Shaolan s'était levé pour aider la Princesse à mettre la table, j'étudiais avec plus d'attention le dernier venu: le teint presque aussi pâle que la princesse, un corps chétif et malingre, une démarche sûre et souple, une élégance particulière émanait de cet étrange personnage, d'une beauté tout de même remarquable. Il me sembla bien plus énigmatique encore lorsqu'il me dévisagea et que je vis son œil gauche masqué par un bandeau noir, qui n'étayait en rien la finesse des traits de son visage.

L'autre iris braqué sur moi se révélait être d'un bleu profond, une prunelle océan à l'expression sombre et amère, pleine de confusion et de douleur.

Et beh, ils me semblaient tous bien heureux, ces compagnons qui m'entouraient. Peut être après tout étions-nous une sorte de club pour dépressifs partant en voyage à la recherche de la lumière de la vie...

« Kuro-daddy, Fye-mummy, les enfants, A taaaaAAABLE! Brailla la boule d'énergie en sautillant autour des couverts.

_ Mokona, rigola Fye en faisant naître un sourire qui sonnait faux à mes oreilles, arrête de nous appeler comme ça, tu vas faire peur à Kuro-pon!

_ C'est bon c'est déjà fait, grommelais-je

_ Aaaah! D'où ton exclamation de surprise à mon arrivée ! Oh, as-tu été déçu? Ajouta-t-il, goguenard. Ne suis-je donc pas ton type, Kuro-Kuro? »

A mon avis pas besoin de chercher loin la cause de mon amnésie. J'ai du en avoir tellement marre de cette bande de clowns que j'ai dû trouver une potion magique dans la première chaumière du bled afin d'en finir avec ses douloureux souvenirs de voyage...

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose Fye-san? » Demanda Shaolan en détournant la conversation vers un sujet qui mettrait me mettrait moins mal à l'aise.

L'interpelé fixa Shaolan comme si c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait, puis secoua la tête.

« Les personnes disparues n'avaient aucuns liens entre elles, ni de parentés, ni professionnels, ni intimes... Je me suis approché de la frontière des Terres Inconnues, près du lieu où Shaolan a découvert Kurogané inconscient il y a deux jours, mais aucun indice. Depuis que le Maire a disparu, nous sommes dans une véritable impasse. La seule personne qui semblait avoir découvert quelque chose, c'était toi. »Conclu-t-il en soutenant mon regard, que je ne détournais que pour observer le potage que nous servait Sakura.

_ Oui, bah navré, je ne suis pas plus enchanté que vous d'avoir était le cobaye d'un puissant lavage de cerveau.

_ C'est ce qui me pousse à croire que tu avais découvert un élément important.

_ Un élément à propos de quoi?

_ Bah justement, on ne sait pas puisque tu l'as oublié! » Minauda gaiement le grand bond sur un ton presque ironique qui fit naitre en moi une irrésistible envie de le frapper.

Je concentrais ma pulsion meurtrière plutôt vers la peluche qui avait déjà dévoré la moitié de sa soupe alors que nos trois autres plats étaient encore trop brûlants... Attendez une minute, « trois »?

« Pourquoi t'as pas d'assiette? Demandais-je au gringalet tout sourire, tandis que je venais seulement de remarquer qu'aucun couvert ne lui avait été distribué. T'as pas faim? »

Son amusement s'évapora aussi soudainement que si on avait effacé un sourire à la craie d'un tableau noir. Je ne doutais pas un instant que je devais être celui qui avait assaini le coup d'éponge puisque le regard de Shaolan et Sakura se braquèrent sans gêne sur moi, allant alternativement de mon visage à celui à présent froid de mon voisin. Mokona quant à lui fit mine de ne rien entendre en continuant de lécher son assiette avec appétit.

« Vous lui avez remémoré quelques évènements? Questionna gentiment le blond à Sakura.

_ Mokona lui a raconté le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontré, à la boutique de Yûko! Brailla la boule de poil. Et Shaolan a mentionné très vite Fei Wang Reed, et la quête des plumes de la mémoire de Sakura!

_ Mais nous n'avons pas abordé le sujet de... Tokyo... bafouilla Shaolan. Enfin ça en faisait déjà beaucoup... on ne voulait pas trop précipiter les...

_ Oui c'est bon je comprends, le coupa Fye qui se releva, cachant toute expression derrière sa frange blonde. Je remonte dans la chambre. En fait, non. Je retourne faire un tour, voir si le Maire est de retour on ne sait jamais.

_ Fye-san » murmura Sakura en saisissant sa main.

Il lui jeta un regard que je trouvais terriblement compatissant et lui embrassa le front.

« Je rentrerai ici cette nuit, et je veux te voir couchée. Tu as aussi besoin de repos et ne fatigue pas ta jambe! »

Sur ce il sortit, me laissant seul, seul armé de ma gaffe pour faire face aux regards curieux de ces drôles de héros...


	2. Ma chère Prêtresse

**Mémoire d'Elilah**

**Manga: Tsubasa reservoir Chronicle **

**Disclamer: En cours d'acquisition, mais comme on est légèrement 34 657 fans à se les arracher, je doute que j'obtienne l'intégralité des droits avant longtemps ! Au moins, je peux leur faire subir ce que je veux tant que je précise qu'ils sont aux Clamp :p**

**Aussi bien que le nom de la fic me soit venu spontanément, je me demande si je dois mettre un disclamer pour le titre qui me réfère au sublimissime God Child de Kaori Yuki et son organisation pas très catholique Delilah ... mouais mais comme y'a aussi eu une chanson dessus, on va pas chipoter pour un nom, je vais me contenter de faire ce rapprochement :) **

**Merci aux reviews ca m'a fait super plaisiiiiiir T-T**

**Eiko: Heureuse de voir qui tu aies eu internet à temps pour ce premier chapitre ! Mais tu vas devoir attendre quelque semaines avant la fin donc retape toi les 5 premiers chapitres hé hé !**

**Cycy: Allez tous ensemble dans le club des blagues lourdingues :) Et merci pour l'espoir que tu porte en cette fic dès les premières lignes, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! **

**Aelin Ueal: Ces quelques lignes vont-elles te rendre la paroles? O.o **

**Ayu: Voial Kuro va bien devoir faire face à la réalité des évènements, j'espère que ca sera à peu près comme tu l'imaginais ;)**

**Irissia 87 : Poé poé coucou ! J'espère que tu auras encore pleiiiiiiiins de choses à dire sur ce chapitre ha ha ha ! Y bonne chance pour les cours !**

**Sachi-mi-chan: Merci de suivre avec autant d'attention cette nouvelle fic :) Et ouais je ne suis pas une fan absolue des Chti quand même, mais le Nord, qu'est ce que c'est beau !**

**Voila donc le chapitre 2 commence, il est un peu plus long que les autres, j'ai dû me gourer dans le découpage mais on s'en fout, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2: Ma chère Prêtresse

Allongé sur mon matelas qui me grattait le dos et démangeait les reins, les yeux rivés sur ce plafond abstrait de toute attraction particulière, je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil. A le chercher aussi. Oui car j'étais plus occupé à ressasser chaque information et détails de cette soirée incongrue que de songer à m'endormir de nouveau, par crainte de m'assoupir encore des jours durant et de me réveiller dans une galaxie lointaine qui serait, qui sait, envahie par une colonie de Mokona …

Après le départ précipité du gars blond, j'avais demandé aux enfants ce qui leur faisait croire que la plume qu'ils cherchaient était ici. Shaolan s'était alors poliment exprimé pour me raconter l'histoire de ce pays et les résultats des recherches qu'ils avaient commencé depuis 5 jours déjà…

_« Cela fait des décennies qu'au Pays d'Elilah se trouve un territoire étrange et terrifiant où nul n'ose plus s'aventurer depuis que les effets qu'ils génèrent sur ceux qui y pénètre se sont répandus. Les habitants l'on baptisé, par opposition aux terres Connues où nous nous trouvons, les Terres Inconnues, en raison du fait que l'on en peut rien savoir sur cet endroit. _

_C'est comme si ce terrain se protégeait, ou protégeait quelque chose… En tout cas, cela n'a rien d'une force normale, il y a forcément de la magie ou une entité puissante qui alimente cette énergie défenseuse ou protectrice… _

_- Donc forcément, tout ce qui est magique ou anormal pour la population est lié à la plume ? Avais-je résumé, encore un peu confus._

_- Pas nécessairement, il y a certains pays ou la magie est un mode de vie, et utilisé quotidiennement. Bien qu'ici on fasse parfois appel à des mages ou des prêtresses, il y a un autre détail qui nous fait croire que la plume de la Princesse est lié à cet événement._

_- Comme on vous l'a précisé, continua la principale concernée, ces plumes contiennent ma mémoire et peuvent aussi entrer en interaction avec celle des gens… _

_- Comme dans le monde de Rekord, s'exclama Mokona, où le Livre de la Mémoire qui contenait la plume révélait le passé de la dernière personne à l'avoir touché ! _

_- Donc ces Terres Inconnues ont un rapport avec la mémoire, c'est ça ? _

_- En effet, conclu Shaolan, un grand nombre des personnes qui on pénétré dans ces Terres ne sont jamais revenues, et dans le cas contraire, elles étaient... amnésiques. »_

Voilà qui pouvait sûrement expliquer mon état actuel. Shaolan avait précisé par la suite que le second jour, nous nous étions séparé pour chercher des informations auprès des mages ou des habitants sur les gens disparu et sur la Frontière, et c'est justement à la limite de celle ci que, aux bouts de quelques heures, il m'avait retrouvé inconscient et ramené chez eux avec l'aide du blondinet.

Je me refusais à croire que j'avais été stupide au point d'avoir moi-même franchi cette séparation, ou y avoir été forcé. Malgré les explications claires qui m'avaient été données, de nombreuses zones d'ombres subsistaient encore.

Alors que je me concentrais de toutes mes forces sur mes souvenirs disparus afin d'éviter de succomber à l'envie me gratter une énième fois le dos, j'entendis la poignée tourner lentement et porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement.

Toujours frustré de ne pas sentir mon katana attaché à ma ceinture, je me redressais pour apercevoir la silhouette fantomatique de Fye. C'est vrai que nous partagions la même chambre mais vu son départ précipité je ne m'attendais pas à le voir rentrer avant le petit matin. Je devrais d'ailleurs songer à m'excuser de mon attitude, au cours du diner. C'est vrai ce mec était peut être en plein régime pour sa ligne, ou un ancien anorexique hospitalisé, voire même un boulimique rééduqué, ce qui confirmait sa réaction et cet air qui me sembla plus éreinté...

Alors que je réfléchissais à la meilleure formulation possible qui m'éviterait une nouvelle bourde, le blond s'aperçu de ma présence et me jeta un coup d'œil hautain :

« Ah. Tu ne dors pas. »

Gentil l'accueil, alors que j'allais faire l'effort de me montrer sympathique. C'était bien la première et la dernière fois que je tentais d'être aimable avec lui.

« Non, à ton avis nigaud, je roupille les yeux ouverts. »

Il referma la porte avec moins de réserve et je fus surpris de voir avec quel mépris il me dévisagea, un regard complètement différent de celui du souper, avec autant d'appréhension et de condescendance que si je venais d'une autre dimension (ce qui était le cas en fait …)

« A quoi tu joues « Kurogané » ? »

Ouh là, avec un peu moins de haine dans la voix et j'aurai encore pu faire l'effort de répondre gentiment. Mais j'étais heurté de la façon insolente avec laquelle il insista sur mon nom, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une chose répugnante et contagieuse.

« Je te retourne la question, où tu as échangé tes sourires niais contre cette exécration? C'est ce que j'ai dit à table qui te froisse à ce point ? »

Je doutais bien sûr que mon simple propos à table ait été responsable de sa présente attitude. Il me savait amnésique, donc ignorant de tous les sujets tabous, il n'allait pas me jeter la pierre pour si peu.

Non, j'avais sûrement affaire à un schizophrène, un malade dans le genre. Le contraste avec la personne chaleureuse qu'il avait affiché à table et cet homme froid dans ma chambre était bien trop saisissant pour appartenir à la même personnalité.

« Alors même ça, tu l'as oublié ? Questionna-t-il, visiblement outré, comme s'il parlait à un gosse qui ne veut pas retenir sa leçon.

- Oublié quoi ? Répliquais-je en faisait l'effort de ne pas lui cracher ma colère à la figure.

- Que je te hais. »

Bon bah voilà au moins entre lui et moi, c'était clair. Nous partagions des sentiments manifestement réciproques. Comment avais-je tenu une année entière à ces côtés sans le transformer en carpaccio humain ?

Qui sait, peut être étais-je responsable de sa blessure oculaire, cachée par ce tissu noir qu'il n'enleva même pas pour se glisser sous ses draps. En tout cas, nous n'échangeâmes plus aucuns mots jusqu'à ce que le sommeil triomphe enfin sur mes intenses réflexions…

oOo

TOC TOC TOC

Les petits coups qui se voulaient légers sur la porte résonnèrent comme un gong à mes oreilles. Je soulevais mes paumières lourdes pour voir que la pièce baignait dans une clarté éblouissante et j'en déduis que l'heure était déjà bien avancée… Un bref coup d'œil à la couche à mes côtés me signala que Fye été déjà sorti. Son lit n'était pas fait, et je fus étonné de voir avec quelle précipitation il semblait s'être éclipsé sans me réveiller.

« Oui c'est bon entrez. »

C'était Sakura, un sourire aussi radieux que ce jour ensoleillé qui commençait, tenant entre ses mains un bol de thé fumant dont l'arôme réveilla immédiatement mes papilles.

« Je vous ai réveillé ?

- Non non, c'est bon, mentis-je dans l'intention de ne pas la peiner. C'est pour moi ?

- Oui, comme je sais que vous aimez la menthe, je vous l'ai faite bouillir. C'est un breuvage pour que vous rétablissiez vite.

- Je suis amnésique, pas mourant. »

La jeune fille sourit de plus belle à ma remarque et s'assit à coté de moi, en me tendant mon petit déjeuner.

« Oui, mais comme vous vous donnez toujours l'air d'être résistant, et ne dites jamais quand ça va mal … j'ai pensé qu'après vos émotions d'hier, cela ne serait pas de refus, non? »

Diable, comment cette enfant pouvait me connaître à ce point? L'éventualité d'avoir partagé des mois de ma vie avec ces compagnons se révélait de plus en plus probable, et je commençais enfin à prendre au sérieux cette histoire de perte de mémoire.

« On est à présent deux amnésiques dans le groupe si j'ai bien suivi… »

Elle ne répondit pas à cette phrase que je voulais plutôt relaxante, et je me promis de ne plus tenter de faire de l'humour en sa compagnie.

« Nous avons déjà retrouvé un grand nombre de mes souvenirs, dit-elle enfin, le regard perdu. Tout ça c'est grâce à vous, Fye-san et … Shaolan. »

Elle prononça son nom avec tant de mélancolie que je sus que sa relation avec le jeune homme était on ne peut plus complexe. Quoique moi et le gars blond on pouvait probablement tenir la compétition. Je me risquais donc à entendre ce que je craignais d'entendre :

« Dites-moi Princesse, je peux vous poser une question un peu … directe ?

- Allez y.

- Y'aurai-t-il une raison pour que Fye m'en veuille? »

Elle ne pouvait plus le nier, suite à sa réaction équivoque: elle me regarda les yeux pleins d'angoisse et elle se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant visiblement que répondre.

« Shaolan a dit hier soir qu'il ne m'avait pas tout raconté, à propos de notre voyage. Me décidais-je à dire pour rompre ce silence pesant. Il s'est passé quelque chose à Tokyo, qui expliquerait son comportement? »

Sakura massait nerveusement ses mains et elle lâcha dans un souffle :

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose à Tokyo, mais je ne pourrais pas vous dire ce que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux. J'étais … endormie. »

Alors que je songeais bêtement que cette enfant n'avait rien d'autre à faire que la sieste pendant qu'un incident terrible se tramait, elle s'exprima prestement comme si elle voulait en finir rapidement :

« Shaolan que vous avez vu hier n'est avec nous que depuis ce moment là. Nous avons appris que le ''Shaolan'' avec lequel nous voyageons depuis un an n'était qu'un clone contrôlé par Fei Wang Reed. Pourtant, il était si … si gentil, si attentionné, si courageux… Mais le sceau qui protégeait son cœur s'est brisé, révélant sa vraie personnalité : un pion sans sentiments ayant pour seul but de trouver mes plumes en éliminant tout ceux qui se trouveraient sur son chemin. »

A ces mots je compris immédiatement l'ampleur et le drame de la situation: la Princesse était tombée amoureuse de son compagnon, ce Shaolan qu'elle avait vu ensuite se métamorphoser en machine à tuer. D'où la douleur de sa voix en prononçant son nom. Je m'en sentis troublé et affligé, et je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes :

« Je suis désolé, Princesse. »

Ses mains tremblèrent et sa voix se perdit dans un hoquet. Je réalisais alors qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Et voilà, j'étais même pas levé depuis 5 minutes que je faisais déjà pleurer une fille... Finalement en un an mon côté brutal et indélicat ne s'était guère estompé.

« Kurogané a fait pleurer Sakura ! Siffla une voix que j'attribuais immédiatement au compte de la peluche fouetteuse de merde.

- Non Mokona, c'est bon. » Le rassura la rouquine avant qu'il ne sonne l'alerte.

Mais contre toute attente, Mokona se tut et vit s'assoir sur le lit entre moi et la Princesse, et surtout, il adopta une mine que je lui qualifiais de... triste. Il posa ses petites pattes sur les genoux de Sakura dans le but de la réconforter, et celle ci, touchée par sa noble intention, lui caressa la tête dans un geste affectif.

« Ca a été très dur pour Sakura... murmura-t-il en se tournant vers moi d'un ton sérieux que je ne lui devinais pas. Tokyo... pour Fye aussi.

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé? » Demandais-je sans espérer de réponse claire.

Qui sait, si Sakura était bien occupée à faire la sieste, rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de l'imaginer affairé à manger des pâtisseries ou courir dans les champs à des kilomètres du drame.

« Mokona était là, dit-il d'une petite voix étouffée, ce qui me fit comprendre que tout ceci était bien sérieux. Mokona était avec Kurogané... Mokona a tout vu... Mokona a vu quand Fye a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour tenter de sauver Shaolan...

- Ses pouvoirs? Fye est magicien?

- Mokona sait que Fye est très puissant, mais Fye a dit à Mokona et aux autres qu'il n'utiliserait jamais sa magie. »

Un magicien qui n'utilisait pas sa magie... Peu à peu, sa véritable identité se révélait clairement à mes yeux. Ce gars était telle une statue de marbre: magnifique, froid... et qui servait à rien.

« Il ne s'en ai servi qu'une fois auparavant... continua Mokona, juste avant... Tokyo... pour nous sauver des lions de la bibliothèque. Toujours pour nous sauver... cette fois encore, il a tenté de sauver Shaolan.

- « Tenté »? Il a échoué?

Ma question semblait idiote, je me doutais bien que si ce Shaolan été encore parmi nous, personne de tirerait ces tronches d'enterrements.

« Shaolan est fort, très fort... même toi tu n'as pu faire le poids contre lui. »

Je frémis en imaginant la personne qu'ils décrivaient tous avec tant d'effroi, et devinant les paroles qui allaient suivre

« Rien ni personne ne le dévira de son but : retrouver les plumes et éliminer quiconque tentera de l'intercepter dans sa mission. Fye n'a pas fait exception. »

C'est bien ce que je pensais, s'exposer en héros face à ce type de danger, ce mec était un vrai suicidaire ma parole! L'incarnation de tout ce que je haïssais chez un homme réuni en un homme que je haïssais, quoi de plus merveilleux! Je devrai remercier ce clone psychopathe quand j'en aurai l'occasion d'avoir tenté de débarrassé le monde de cet imbécile...

« C'est là qu'il a été blessé à l'œil?

- Shaolan le lui a arraché pour voler la moitié de ses pouvoirs.

- Arra... QUOI ? »

Un soupçon de pitié pour le magicien me traversa néanmoins le cœur en imaginant cette scène que visiblement j'avais déjà vécue. J'imaginais mal un homme survivre à une telle blessure, et ne mis pas en doute que ses pouvoirs si puissants étaient liés à sa survie miraculeuse.

« Ce sont ses pouvoirs qui l'on sauvés alors... murmurais-je

- Ce ne sont pas ses pouvoirs qui l'ont sauvés, Kurogané, dit enfin Sakura d'un ton tranchant comme pour mettre définitivement cette affaire au clair. Et bien qu'il voulait se laisser mourir afin d'annuler la puissance acquise du clone de Reed, il était si agonisant qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour rester en vie.

- Le Fye que j'ai vu n'est pas un spectre à ce que je sache, il y a bien quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui-

- C'est grâce à vous. Dit Sakura dont les mots se répercutèrent violement contre les parois de ma boîte crânienne. La personne qui l'a sauvé c'est vous. »

oOo

Un vampire...

Cette histoire abracadabrantesque que venait de m'énoncer Mokona et Sakura me paraissait des plus improbable et inimaginable quand je pensais au sentiment amer que déclenchait en moi la simple évocation du nom de Fye.

J'avais du mal en effet à réaliser que pour sauver la vie de ce type, je l'avais transformé en buveur de sang. Et pas n'importe lequel, le mien bordel !

La raison de son air austère et rembrunit me semblait par contre plus claire, ainsi que l'explication de cet air pâle et faiblard, tel un mort vivant, qui s'accentuait au fur et à mesure que je le voyais: cela allait faire 3 jours, depuis mon coma, qu'il ne s'était pas nourri!

N'allez pas croire que si j'errais dans les rues bondées du village éveillé en cette heure avancée, c'était pour le retrouver et l'inviter d'une accolade amicale à boire un verre d'hémoglobine. Non je devais me rendre à l'évidence, j'avais retourné tous les détails de la moindre anecdote dans tous les sens, que si le seul but de ce mec était d'en finir avec la vie, le mien était de l'y replonger de force.

Il est vrai que je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures, et que son attitude sévère n'avait déclenchée en moi qu'un égard antipathique sans once de compassion, mais je devrais m'y faire: si par le passé j'avais sauvé la vie de cet homme, c'est qu'il devait compter pour moi.

C'est ainsi que je me découvris un côté maso que je ne me connaissais pas, mais passons l'introspection...

Alors que je regrettais à l'instant de m'être engagé dans une rue commerçante archi bondée, guidé par mes pas et non par mes pensées, au milieu de la foule, une silhouette me fit bondir de surprise... et de soulagement.

Je me précipitais vers le buste qui me tournait à présent le dos, bousculant avec toute la délicatesse qui me définissait bien le petit peuple faisant son marché, puis posait la main sur la fine épaule, obligeant l'individu à faire volte face:

« TOMOYO-HIME! »

Aucun doute possible: ce visage enfantin, ces grands yeux sombres et pétillants de malice, ces cheveux ébène coiffés en chignon au sommet de son crâne dont seules quelques mèches retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, seul son accoutrement semblable aux villageois pouvait porter à confusion quant à l'identité de la prêtresse de Nihon.

« Kurogané-san! Comment allez-vous? »

''San''? Dans la précipitation je ne fit pas attention au suffixe qu'elle n'avait jamais encore employé suite à mon prénom.

« Je vais plutôt bien sauf que... je me retrouve ici où tout semble tellement différent de chez nous... Expliquez moi ce qu'il se passe depuis hier, et ce que l'on fiche ici !

- Et bien vous visiblement vous errez dans les rues comme un abruti, et moi je fais mon marché ! »

Son marché? Ici? Tomoyo avait-elle procédée à un déménagement interdimentionel pour quelques queues de radis et pâté de grenouille en croûte ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ?!

« Ne restons pas ici plus longtemps, Princesse, marmonnais-je. Achetez vos trucs de magicienne et rentrons immédiatement au Japon!

Je suis ravie de voir que le fait que nous nous revoyons si tôt je provoque une telle excitation en votre humble personne mais, je crains, et vous m'en voyez navrée, que je vais rompre cet éclat de joie en affirmant que je n'ai jamais, dans ces quelques années merveilleuses qu'on été ma vie, entendue parler du Japon... »

Le temps d'analyser la phrase ô combien longue et ornée de périphrases, adverbes et apostrophe inutiles, digne des princesses et autres personnes de grande importance qui pensent que plus il y a de mots, plus la phrase est appropriée à leur rang, je me sentis tomber dans un abîme de solitude et désemparement.

« Mais bon sang, mais Sôma est-elle au courant de votre petit manège ?

- Sôma? Qui est-ce? »

Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses … ou embrouillait aussi.

« Non, ne me dites pas que vous aussi... on vous a eu?

- Comment ça « on m'a eue »?

- Vous avez perdu la mémoire!

- Ma mémoire se porte comme un charme je vous remercie, c'est votre cerveau, Kurogané, qui m'a l'air plutôt atteint... »

Par pur réflexe, je faillit démolir l'étalage à nos côtés, pour évacuer ma colère et montrer à ma Princesse à quel point ma patience avait des limites. Mais je sentis au moment ou mon débordement allait laisser sa trace, la petite main délicate de Tomoyo se poser sur mon bras et elle me dit tendrement.

« Allons parler chez moi, visiblement j'ai des choses à vous expliquer. »

Je la suivis un peu abasourdi tel un petit chien à travers la foule, dans les rues pavées étroites et tortueuses, jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de quelques minutes elle rentre sous un porche dont l'entrée était protégée des regards simplement par un grand rideau pourpre et épais.

Je n'avais même pas repéré le chemin jusqu'à cette antre curieuse. Et encore, curieuse était un euphémisme: des tissus orientaux tapissaient les murs et les flammes des rares bougies plongeaient la pièce dans une ambiance sombre et quasi-mystique. Le parfum d'un encens brulant à proximité de l'entrée parvient à mes narines et je du me retenir d'éternué tant l'odeur était forte. Quant aux objets qui lorsqu'ils ne jonchaient pas sur le sol étaient disposés aléatoirement sur les étagères, je ne saurais identifier un dixième d'entre eux...

« Asseyez vous je vous en prie. »

Alors que je cherchais un espace ou poser mon derrière dans ce que je qualifierais de « Grand Océan de Détritus et Autres Inutilités », Tomoyo ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil inquiet vers l'entrée et à l'arrière du magasin, tirant les rideaux rendant l'atmosphère encore plus étouffante.

« J'ai vu en rêve ce qui vous été arrivé: vous avez perdu la mémoire, n'est-ce pas? »

Cette sadique s'était bien garder de me signaler qu'elle avait tout de suite deviné l'origine de ma grande confusion au lieu de me faire passer pour un abruti...

« Pourquoi faites-vous comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas?

- Je me prénomme bien Tomoyo, mais je n'ai de rapport avec celle que vous connaissais que l'apparence et une grande partie de mon psychisme.

- Pardon?

-Ce que je veux dire pour être brève, vu que les lecteurs connaissent déjà cette partie de l'histoire et qu'il faut qu'on abrège, c'est que je m'appelle Tomoyo, je ressemble à Tomoyo, je suis une prêtresse qui voit l'avenir en rêve, mais je ne suis PAS votre Tomoyo: je suis née en Elilah et j'y ai toujours vécue. En réalité, j'appartiens à cette dimension.

- Mais vous me connaissez, vous avez prononcé mon nom... vous m'avez vu en rêve c'est ça?

- Non, je vous ai vu en vrai: vous êtes venu dans ma boutique il y a 3 jours. »

Je me levais d'un bond. Mais bien sûr, Shaolan m'avait dit que nous nous étions séparés afin de consulter prêtres et villageois avant que je ne perde connaissance! Ainsi c'était elle la dernière personne à qui j'avais rendu visite... enfin ! J'allais découvrir l'origine des événements m'ayant rendu aussi inculte et ignorant qu'un Mokona ivre.

« Je suis déjà venu? Pour avoir des informations sur la plume? De quoi avons nous parlé? Que m'est-il arrivé ensuite?

- Du calme du calme, soyez plus silencieux je vous prie, déjà que vous ne devriez pas être ici, mais je veux bien vous éclairer un temps soit peu si vous faite preuve de plus de discrétion! »

Je me tus et m'assis en écoutant le récit de la jeune fille.

« Oui vous êtes venu me questionner sur la plume, le Maire n'ayant pu répondre à vos questions. En fait, il se méfie des étrangers et vous a envoyé me voir afin que je vérifie si vos attentions étaient pures.

- L'étaient-elles?

- Bien évidemment.

- Vous m'avez raconté le lien entre les Terres Inconnues et la plume?

- Oui, et je vais vous l'énoncer de nouveau, au risque de perdre de précieuses minutes. Mais vous avez besoin de ces informations, et si vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'en faire part à vos amis il est nécessaire pour moi de vous en reparler:

Cela fait près d'un siècle qu'au cœur du pays d'Elilah est apparue une énergie inconnue de tous les prêtres et magiciens du conté … Le Maire du village le plus proche de cet événement inexpliqué, pris la responsabilité de faire venir une Princesse aux pouvoirs plus larges et ouverts que les vétérans classiques.

- Et c'était vous, j'imagine.

- C'était sans me vanter, bien entendu. J'ai identifié là une force prodigieuse, une source de pouvoir mystérieux et extraordinaire, qui fascinait et à la fois terrifiait les habitants de par son potentiel inconnu… Il s'agissait en réalité d'une Plume de la Mémoire, encore endormie.

Un jour, alors que cette énergie isolée dans la foret n'avait encore fait de tord à quiconque, une compagnie de soldats partie en but de la détruire avant qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains, et ne soit fatale à la paix et à la prospérité qui régnait depuis si longtemps à Elilah.

Mais la plume s'est réveillée, et défendue : elle s'est séparée en deux entités distinctes et complémentaires, qui ont respectivement migré à l'Ouest et à l'Est du Pays.

A l'Est réside la partie sombre, qui se nourrit de la mémoire et des souvenirs de ceux qui l'approche, pour étendre son territoire. C'est ce que l'on a nommé les Terres Inconnues.

A l'Ouest, aux Terres Connues, est conservée la partie blanche. La pureté de cet artéfact qui telle une force contraire et positive repousse la progression et limite l'étendue de l'oubli.

- « Repousse » ? Vous voulez dire que la frontière n'est pas stable ?

- Elle n'est pas non plus matérielle. La barrière de bois dressée résulte de ma capacité à distinguer les variations d'énergies, sinon, aucun moyen de savoir en quel territoire on se trouve. Elle n'est à franchir sous aucun prétexte car en effet, plus de gens s'aventurent en Terres Inconnues, plus la puissance de la plume noire s'étend.

- Cette plume, noire ou blanche je m'en fous, elle appartient à la Princesse Sakura qui m'accompagne, le saviez vous ?

- Je vous ai dit que nous avions déjà eu cette conversation.

- Donc j'ai du vous demander de me révéler l'emplacement de celle ci.

- Oui.

- L'aviez vous fait ?

- Oui.

- Bon alors dites-moi vite où elle est !

- Non.

- Pardon ?!

- J'ai dit non.

- Ca j'avais entendu, je suis p'être amnésique mais pas sourd, mais pourquoi diable refusez vous de m'annoncer ce que vous m'avez déjà révélé ? Votre débit d'informations est-il limité ?

- Les conditions sont différentes.

- Mais pas du tout, je veux toujours cette plume, qui soit dit en passant ne m'intéresse pas du tout personnellement par son pouvoir aussi gargantuesque soit-il !

- Ce ne sont pas vos intentions qui ont changées. La première fois avait été une erreur de ma part. Je vous ai mis vous et vos amis en danger en manquant de vigilance.

- « Manquant de vigilance » ? Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ?

- Kurogané, je remettrai ma vie entre vos mains quand je vois le sacrifice que vous avez fait il y a trois jours pour préserver le secret de la plume et sauver la vie de cette personne.

- Moi ? « Un sacrifice » ? Quelle « personne » ? Est-ce la Princesse ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, cela vous mettrez tous en danger.

- Mais j'ai besoin de cette plume pour sauver la Princesse ! Si vous avez confiance en moi, pourquoi ne pas me dire où elle est ? »

Ce fut le moment que choisi un vieil homme d'un âge bien avancé pour soulever le rideau et faire entrer dans la pièce la clarté du jour ainsi que sa présence malvenue.

« Que puis-je pour vous M. Takicardie? Demanda Tomoyo en se précipitant vers lui comme s'il était l'adonis de cette galaxie. Toujours le même traitement contre vos champignons dans les oreilles? »

En bon vieux jouet délaissé dans un coin de la chambre, je me levais à sa suite en la suivant derrière son comptoir.

« Tomoyo, je -

- Allez-vous en maintenant Kurogané. Et ne trainez pas!

- Mais je n-

- Sortez par derrière c'est plus prudent.

- « Prudent » ?

- Vous permettez? » Demanda-t-elle à son client qui lui répondit par un sourire qui montrait plus de gencive que de dents.

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me précipita dans l'arrière boutique, dont l'entrée dissimilée derrière un épais rideau cachait une petite salle aux murs de pierres avec un lit et une bassine d'eau. Une porte en bois qu'elle ouvrit sans ménagements donnait sur une ruelle malodorante et sombre. Elle m'y jeta comme un sac à ordure et rentra dans son logis lorsque je la retint par le bras:

« Tomoyo !

- Ne revenez pas me voir Kurogané… »

Et la porte claqua.

oOo

Le ciel s'était assombri et le temps avait à présent un caractère égal à mon humeur.

Je parvins à rentrer avant d'être transformé en éponge par l'averse soudaine, et fut accueilli par Shaolan, qui m'invita à m'assoir et me tendit un linge sec une fois à l'intérieur.

Je dévisageais l'individu avec intérêt: ainsi c'était lui ce tappeur d'incruste responsable malgé lui du réveil et du départ de... l'autre. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi son regard fuyait la Princesse, il devait se sentir coupable. Il m'avait pourtant l'air d'être le plus stable et le moins dérangé de la bande.

Cette sympathie que je ressentais pour lui me laissait croire que nous avions du bien nous entendre au cours de cette année écoulée.

« Sakura n'est pas là? Demandais-je en espérant le faire réagir, pas que sa conversation fasse trembler les murs.

- Elle travaille à l'auberge. Et vous, où étiez vous passé?

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un... que j'avais visiblement déjà rencontré.

- Qui étais-ce? Le Maire?

- Non, une prêtresse qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la Princesse de mon pays.

- Tomoyo?

- Tu la connais? M'étonnais-je

- Non mais... vous en avez déjà parlé, bredouille Shaolan. Cela dit il est vrai que le second jour de notre arrivée ici, vous étiez parti la consulter. C'est sûrement la dernière personne que vous avez vu avant...

- Si vous étiez au courant pourquoi ne pas l'avoir questionnée?

- Mais nous étions incapable de savoir si vous l'aviez vraiment rencontrée avant votre accident et de plus nous l'avons cherché sans résultats dans toute la ville.

- En tout cas, elle m'a révélé beaucoup d'informations utiles sur la plume.

- Il y a donc bien une plume ici! S'écria Shaolan en prenant un air que je qualifierai... d'heureux. (et oui le prémice d'un bonheur à venir dans cette compagnie, incroyable!)

- Oui, et elle m'a dit qu'elle savait où elle était, et qu'elle me l'avait déjà révélé il y a trois jours mais qu'elle se refusait à me re-divulguer cet indice. « Pour ne pas commettre les même erreurs » un truc comme ça. »

Shaolan fit la moue, manifestement frustré de se trouver si proche d'un fragment de l'âme de la Princesse sans pour autant l'atteindre.

« Je pense aussi, dis-je pour justifier l'acte de la prêtresse, que vu ses réactions méfiantes, je devais être suivi.

- Fye-san avait raison, soupira le jeune homme en me fixant de son regard sérieux. Si vous avez perdu la mémoire, c'est bien que vous étiez au courant de quelque chose... et quelqu'un d'autre en veux à cette information!

- Elle m'a aussi parlé d'un « sacrifice » que j'aurai fait, dis-je en réponses aux réminiscences soient disant héroïques que me procurèrent l'évocation du nom du vampire. Il y a trois jours, surement avant que je ne perde la mémoire. C'était pour sauver quelqu'un. A ce propos, tu as aperçu Fye récemment?

- Oui il est rentré il y a une petite heure, il est monté dans votre chambre, il ne sentait pas bien à cause de... euh... Mais pourriez vous me dire ce que vous a dit la prêtresse à propos de la plume s'il vous plait ? »

Le changement de sujet on ne peu plus naturel de Shaolan ne m'empêcha pas de me lever d'un bond de ma chaise et de partir d'un pas lourd vers les escaliers.

« Oui quand tout le monde sera là, je raconterais cette légende à deux sous autant de fois que vous voudrez mais j'ai un truc à régler avec l'autre crétin. »

J'atteignis l'étage et passais en silence devant la porte de notre chambre. Pas un bruit. Un bref passage à la salle de bain préparer le nécessaire, et je revins sur mes pas pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

Fye était bien là, recroquevillé sur son lit tel un fœtus se protégeant du monde extérieur. Il ne s'était visiblement pas aperçu ne mon intrusion car en aucun détail il ne cacha son état d'extrême souffrance. Les draps glissaient et se froissaient sous ses doigts crispés et son corps tremblait au rythme de sa respiration haletante.

Il ressemblait à un accro à la coke en phase terminale du manque. Une vague de panique me submergea en songeant que j'aurai pu arriver trop tard. Je m'approchais sans bruit de son lit et m'accroupi à ses côtés, ne négligeant pas une certaine distance de sécurité nécessaire à ma survie que je sentais incertaine dans ce genre de situation.

« Hé. »

Ce simple murmure pour lui signaler ma présence réussi à faire tourner vers moi son visage enfoui sous ses mèches blondes collées à sa peau. Son teint était d'une pâleur inquiétante, des goutes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et son œil bleu était à présent cerné de rouge.

« Ku..ro...gané »

Il déglutit et ferma les yeux, mais j'eu le temps d'apercevoir, avant qu'il ne le cache sous sa chevelure claire, l'esquisse d'un sourire rassuré.

« Va... t'en... s'il te... plait.

- Oui t'inquiète, ma présence qui t'es si nuisible va partir. »

Il crispa ses mains sur ses draps à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et il enfoui sa tête dans le matelas, comme s'il voulait la faire disparaître à travers la literie.

« Mais d'abord tu bois ça. »

Et je posais sur la table de chevet le grand gobelet en terre où j'avais laissé s'égoutter ma sève écarlate, liqueur âcre et breuvage salvateur.

Tout son corps frémit à cette fragrance qui lui était familière et pourtant perdue depuis si longtemps.

Oui l'idée du gobelet était bien ridicule et reniait toutes les notions de courage inculquées aux ninjas. Mais vu la durée et l'ampleur qu'avait pris sa privation, j'avais bien du mal à admettre l'idée qu'il puisse me mordre sauvagement et se rassasier à son aise... je craignais qu'en buvant des litres de mon sang, dont il avait été longtemps privé, et sans qu'il ne se contienne, il puisse rapidement me transformer en sac de chair à l'épiderme déshydraté voilà pourquoi j'avais pris la précaution de lui servir dans un premier temps une quantité suffisante en temps qu'en-cas.

Vu qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, je me redressais et décidais de quitter la pièce.

Au premier abord, j'étais convaincu que c'était parce que je trouverai cette scène trop répugnante. Mais au fond de moi j'étais persuadé que ce que je ne voulais pas voir, c'était ce visage pur et angélique revêtir les traits bestiaux d'un monstre...

« Kurogané-san! Où allez vous? »

A peine étais-je descendu que je m'étais rué sans autre forme de procès vers la porte de sortie de la demeure. Shaolan qui attendait mon retour s'était redressé, inquiet d'une telle précipitation, se demandant surement ce qu'il s'était passé à l'étage.

« Voir par moi-même cette Frontière à la con. Et pourquoi pas trouver des explications. »

* * *

_Voila le chapitre 2, un peu beaucoup d'informations sans qu'il y en ai trop, mais ne vous inquiétez pas si vous suivez pas, tout sera très clair limpide avant la fin :D_

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	3. Par delà la frontière

**Mémoire d'Elilah**

**Manga:**** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle **

**Disclamer****: Les persooooooos appartiennent aux clamp !! Vous n'étiez pas au courant :) ?**

**Merciiiiiiiiiiiii à vos super reviews !!**

**Cycy: Tu aimes voir les gens en pâtir ? Tu vas être servie !!**

**Irissa 87 : Je veuuuuuuuux ton chapiiiiitre 6 !! (complètement hors sujet haha!)**

**Eiko : Merci ma darling pour ta review adorable !! Tu sais que ca me fait toujours super plaisiiiiir ! **

**Voila donc le chapitre 3, un peu plus court que les autres il me semble ! je crois que je vais noter "KuroxFye implicite" à partir de là, à moins que ca ne soit pas assez évident :) désolée d'avoir fait Sakura un peu plote, à la base elle était censé être plus femme et intelligente mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle reste quand même un peu idiote ;p**

**Bonne lecture à tous !!**

Chapitre 3 : Par delà la Frontière

Il me fallut un bon quart d'heure de marche après la dernière maison du village pour atteindre le sommet de la grande colline qui surplombait les landes verdoyantes d'Elilah. Par delà cette butte, je voyais le crépuscule qui s'annonçait, et une grande barrière de bois qui cerclait la forêt.

Je compris en m'approchant qu'il s'agissait de la limite qu'avait créé Tomoyo, quelque peu grossière et archaïque, faite de piquets, rondins et branchages qui vibraient sous l'influence de la magie qui émanait des zones qu'elle séparait.

Je ne voyais aucun portail, ni rupture dans cette démarcation, et en conclu qu'il n'y avait aucun passage permettant le franchissement de la Frontière. Cela dit n'importe qui aurait pu l'escalader ou précipiter quelqu'un d'autre à travers la construction, mais je doutais, en partie grâce à ma force et ma vigilance, qu'un homme fut assez fort pour m'y trainer.

Je scrutais alors le décor qui s'étendait devant moi: la lisière d'une dense sylve vierge et sauvage se tenait à quelque mètre à peine de la barrière, et il m'était impossible de distinguer une autre ligne d'horizon. La plume devait, pour défendre son territoire, se protéger en dressant autour d'elle ces arbres démesurés et ses plantes touffues.

« Alors, Kurogané, en quête de souvenirs? »

Je tressaillis en entendant cette voix posée si proche de moi. En un bond sur le côté, j'évitais le sabre qui fendit l'air dans un sifflement strident, et fit face à la présence que je n'avais même pas sentie.

Celui qui m'avait eu par surprise était un homme, aux cheveux courts et sombres, et dont les petites lunettes dissimulaient un regard serein et fier. Un regard quelque peu intriguant car la couleur fanée de son œil droit me fit comprendre que comme Fye, il avait un sérieux handicap visuel. Je distinguais une blessure, due manifestement à une lame tranchante, sur sa joue droite . Vêtu différemment des gens du village, il rangea son arme à sa ceinture, respectant les quelques minutes de silence nécessaire à mon analyse.

« Je n'ai même pas senti votre présence. Sifflais-je furieux de m'être presque fait avoir.

_ C'est le moins qu'on puisse attendre d'un adversaire digne de soi. Répondit-il avec un sourire bien trop grand et amical pour la situation.

_ Vous avez prononcé mon nom... Et vous savez que j'ai perdu la mémoire.

_ Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés auparavant et ce monde fait aussi parti des lieux où j'ai eu l'honneur de vous recroiser sur mon chemin.

_ Qui êtes vous?

_ Une vieille connaissance de Shaolan. Et comme lui, je recherche les plumes de la Princesse.

_ Il ne m'a pas parlé de vous.

_ On parle rarement de ses ennemis. »

A ces mots, je dégainais immédiatement le sabre que Shaolan m'avait donné avant de partir (que j'avais soi-disant acheté dans un rêve, bref j'avais pas demandé les détails...)

« Est-ce vous qui me suivez depuis ce temps?

_ Je vous ai en effet filé depuis votre arrivée dans ce monde.

_ Pour quelle raison nous observer au lieu de nous attaquer, si nous sommes ennemis? »

Il éclata de rire.

« Parce que moi, contrairement à vous, je n'étais pas habilité à entendre le récit de la prêtresse. Vous vous doutez bien que mes intentions sont bien moins pures que celle du groupe de Shaolan... Alors j'ai attendu votre arrivée, attendu que vous en sachiez assez, et je vous ai pisté.

_ Êtes vous responsable de mon amnésie?

_ Vous croyez vraiment que j'effacerais de plein gré les informations dont j'ai besoin? »

Ainsi, ce borgne ne savait rien sur la plume... Je rengainais mon sabre, sentant qu'il n'avait manifestement aucune intention belliqueuse, en voyant lentement là où il venait en venir.

« La prêtresse m'avait dit où était la plume... Vous m'avez attaqué afin de récupérer cette information... murmurais-je. Mais c'est idiot, si vous prétendez me connaître, vous saviez que je ne la divulguerais pour rien au monde, même au prix de ma vie.

_ Mais pas au prix de la _sienne_... »

Black out total.

Au pris de... _LA SIENNE_ ? Comment était-il possible que moi, Kurogané Suwa grand ninja du Japon, soit contraint de fournir une information capitale par crainte de la vie d'autrui? A moins qu'il n'ait menacé de s'en prendre à Tomoyo elle-même, la tête de n'importe qui valait moins que mon silence.

« C'est impossible, jamais je n'aurai vendu cette plume à un quelqu'un se la pète autant alors qu'il est aussi lâche que vaniteux, même pour une vie. »

Nouvel éclat de rire qui me fit perdre mon sang froid: la conversation n'allait pas être des plus facile s'il la prenait avec tant d'ironie ou esclaffements mal venus. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde, depuis que j'étais réveillé, aimait à me faire passer pour un attardé. Je levais mon sabre et l'arrêtais juste sous sa gorge, sans qu'il ait tenté la moindre parade.

« Je n'aime décidemment pas qu'on me prenne pour un abruti.

_ Oh mais si vous aviez été abruti, j'aurai déjà quitté cette dimension avec la plume! Je ne serais pas là, à vous suivre, une lame plus que tranchante sous ma jugulaire à attendre que vous me donniez ce dont j'ai besoin.

_ Je ne vous ai pas donné cette information visiblement, puisque vous me suivez comme une mouche à merde. Alors... vous avez tué cette personne?

_ Pas encore, sa vie me sera encore utile comme moyen de garantie d'obtenir mon dû. »

Puis à mon ébahissement le plus total, il se dégagea de mon emprise... en s'élevant dans les airs!

« Je m'appelle Seishiro, tâche de ne pas m'oublier de nouveau! Et fait bien attention à ne pas te souvenir de tout, _il_ pourrait bien être en danger! »

Et il disparu sans que je n'ai eu le reflexe de me lancer à sa poursuite. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire: j'en savais déjà bien assez.

oOo

« Vous avez... quoi?! »

Sakura s'était presque levée de sa chaise, et Fye et Shaolan me regardaient avec effarement. A mon retour de la Frontière, profitant de la présence de la Princesse, j'avais convoqué tout le monde dans la cuisine pour un briefing général de ce que j'avais appris de Tomoyo et ce fameux Seishiro.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en surprendre, après l'écoute complète de mon récit détaillant sans omettre un seul élément tout ce que j'avais vu et entendu depuis mon réveil, la conclusion que je venais de tirer les ébranla tous les trois.

« Oui, il n'y a aucun doute possible: : j'ai moi-même traversé la frontière afin d'effacer ma mémoire. »

Je tentais d'éviter le regard de Fye qui me fixait intensément: son œil cobalt générait en moi un surplus de salive qui me faisait déglutir comme c'est pas permis, et afin d'éviter de ressembler à un dindon qui glousse, mes yeux restaient passionnément concentrés sur la table de la cuisine...

J'avais été soulagé de le voir descendre en assez bonne forme suite à ma convocation, sa peau claire avait repris des couleurs et il ne paraissait pas souffrir le martyr pour décocher ses abominables sourires...

Enfin, je ne doutais pas qu'il réservait son attitude glaciale lors de nos rares moments intimes, mais pour le moment, savoir qu'il allait bien me rassurais. Non, pas du point de vue que vous l'entendez, n'allez pas vous faire des idées même si vous en crevez d'envie, je vous regarderais agoniser car le seul fait rassurant était qu'il ne se jetterai pas sur moi cette nuit.

MAIS ARRETEZ VOUS ME DECONCENTREZ AVEC VOS PENSEES MALSAINES ET SORDIDES ! ... Pour boire l'intégralité de mon sang, voilà c'est ce que je voulais dire!

« Je ne comprends pas que vous en soyez arrivé à une telle extrémité pour préserver secret le lieu où se cache la plume, gémit Sakura qui devait tellement culpabiliser que le moindre objet tranchant traînant dans les environ pourrait lui être fatal...

« J'étaye cette hypothèse quasi réaliste avec les dires de la prêtresse sur mon « sacrifice », et sur les derniers mots de cet homme. Mais me connaissant, cela me surprend aussi. En temps normal j'aurai nargué et démoli cet idiot pour prendre sans autre forme de procès cette satanée plume et vous la ramener.

_ Kuro-pii est un lâche! Chanta Mokona. Il a fui face à l'ennemi!

_ Mais si l'on en croit l'intégralité de votre histoire, Kurogané-san, coupa Shaolan en ratrappant Mokona avant que mon katana le le tranche en deux, vous avez agit ainsi non pas pour protéger la plume mais... quelqu'un qu'il menaçait.

_ Je crois que je préférais passer pour le pauvre lâche pacifique que pour le ninja sentimental et héroïque! Bougonnais-je

_ Tu mets en doute ta grandeur d'âme? Persifla Fye afin de me contrarier.

_ Ne joues pas à celui qui me connaît plus que moi-même, s'il te plait, récriminais-je sur un ton tout aussi sec.

_ A partir du moment où tu as sacrifié ton sang pour un compagnon insupportable, tu aurais pu donner ta mémoire pour la vie ne n'importe qui.

_ Et j'espère pour toi qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la tienne, tonnais-je en croisant (enfin) son regard sans ciller. Sinon je te livre sur plateau d'argent et ruban rouge à ce psychopathe sans remords! »

Sans pouvoir supporter une autre réplique qui me transformerait immédiatement en fou furieux incontrôlable, je me levais et quittais la cuisine, en direction de l'étage.

« Papa et maman se sont disputé. » Couina Mokona qui ne cessait jamais de se mêler de ce qui ne le concernait pas et qui trouvait toujours la phrase qu'il fallait pour me mettre hors de moi.

Je m'étais élancé dans la salle de bain, et avait allumé le lavabo qui déversait abondamment un jet d'eau glacée. Alors que j'y noyais ma tête, je compris enfin ce qui m'énervait tant chez le blond. C'était évident, la chose la plus exaspérante pour quelqu'un comme moi et la plus insultante pour une manière de penser telle que la mienne. Il était le synonyme même du concept qui m'insupportait.

Alors que je tâtais le rebord du lavabo à la recherche d'une serviette que j'aurai juré être à sa place une seconde plus tôt, je relevais mon visage trempé face au miroir et sursautais en voyant la silhouette derrière mon reflet.

« Il ne faut pas croire les légendes, je passerai volontiers un après midi à bronzer et les miroirs me renverront toujours mon reflet... »

Fye était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je ne l'avais pas entendu me rejoindre. Dans ses mains, il caressait la serviette que je cherchais et je lui arrachais d'une brusquerie qui ne le surpris guère.

« Je t'ai visiblement fâché. »

Mon dieu si seulement son amabilité pouvait égaler sa perspicacité...

« C'est ce que tu cherchais, non?

_ Pas vraiment, admit-il d'un air penaud qui le transfigurait.

_ Alors tu voulais surement entendre de ma bouche que « oui », si tu avais été en danger j'aurai sacrifié mes souvenirs pour te sauver?

_ Pas besoin d'entendre ce qui t'irrite la bouche. »

En un bond je l'avais saisi par le col et plaqué contre le mur carrelé de la salle de bain. Ses réflexes étaient vifs, mais pas assez, et il n'eut que le temps de saisir mon poignet, serrant de toutes ses forces l'étau qui le rendait prisonnier.

« Tu vois c'est ça en fait que hais chez toi, dis-je en serrant les dents, mon corps bouillant de colère. Ton manque d'amour propre, tu te mésestime pour qu'on te blâme ou qu'on te plaigne. On dirait que tu n'attends qu'une seule chose: te jeter en avant de la bataille sans armure ou faire chier la créature la plus sauvage de la dimension pour qu'elle te bouffe. Tout ça pour qu'on abrège tes souffrances, qu'on t'élimine de la surface de cette Terre où tu n'as pas trouvé ta place.

_ Et c'est... pas toi qui va... m'aider ça c'est... clair! Haleta-t-il toujours en serrant mes poignets de ses mains fines mais puissantes.

_ Crois moi c'est la dernière chose que je ferai.

_ Tu vois pourquoi... je te hais Kuro... gané! Souffla veux me... forcer à vivre et... pas me sauver la vie!

_ Je vois pas vraiment la différence.

_ Ha ha ha... s'étouffa-t-il dans un rictus éteint. Elle est très conne... la différence! Dans le premier cas... tu agis parce que tu me hais... dans le second cas... parce que tu m'aimes. »

La surprise de cette réponse me fit relâcher mon étreinte et je sentis la gorge de Fye gonfler sous mes doigts lorsqu'il aspira une profonde goulée d'air.

Nos regards se fixaient sans se lâcher, un combat visuel où le premier qui détournait les yeux s'admettrait vaincu par la ténacité de son adversaire. Seulement voilà, nous étions manifestement aussi entêtés l'un que l'autre à ce genre de défi.

« Alors tu me hais parce que je te hais, si j'ai bien compris ton raisonnement à deux sous. Mais visiblement, si tu me reproche mon comportement c'est que la seule chose dont tu ais besoin ici pour avoir une raison de vivre... c'est mon amour. »

Il ne répondit rien, cachant toute expression derrière ses mèches décolorées. De ses doigts effilés et délicats il massa mon poignet et approcha sa bouche de ma peau, ses lèvres effleurant mon épiderme.

« Ton sang suffira... Kurogané. »

Ce mec était bizarre. D'une fascination dérangeante mêlé d'une sensualité exaspérante. Ces attouchements provoquaient en moi des frissons de répulsion et d'excitation, et c'est sûrement parce qu'il avait senti ma réaction qu'il pouffa:

« Très originale, l'idée du gobelet. Ca faisait vraiment grand luxe.

_ Tu aurais su te maîtriser en dévorant mon poignet?

_ Hmmm... on ne le saura jamais. »

Je ne pu détourner mes yeux de ses lèvres retroussées dévoilant des canines assoiffées qui disparurent dans ma chair aussi aisément que si elle s'enfonçait dans du beurre.

La douleur, elle, fut moi facile à accepter. Je serrai le poing tout en sentant battre mes veines dans mon avant bras, qui se contactait au fur et à mesure que le vampire recevait son met. Je ne cessais de l'observer, hypnotisé par la créature qui faisait de moi son garde manger. Hm, quel grade peu honorable...

Au bout de quelques minutes qui me parurent durer des heures, il retira ses crocs de ma peau et d'un coup de langue rapide nettoya ma plaie en absorbant ainsi les dernières perles écarlates qui menaçaient de tomber et tâcher le carrelage éclatant.

Nous restâmes encore immobiles quelques instants, comme émergeant d'un rêve, pour ne pas rompre le silence apaisant qui s'était instauré.

Puis, comme honteux de s'être montré si tendre et expressif, Fye se dégagea de mon emprise et sortit de la salle de bain.

J'entendis la porte de notre chambre claquer, et poussais un profond soupir. Je collais mon front contre le mur glacé afin de reprendre le plus rapidement possible mes esprits et mes forces.

Lorsque je le rejoins dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait déjà dans son lit, la tête toujours noyée sous ses édredons si bien que je me demandais s'il arrivait à respirer.

A mon tour je me couchais, et m'endormi tout aussi rapidement.

oOo

Je fus réveillé quelques heures plus tard par un remue-ménage bien matinal qui me fit comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Des voix provenant de l'étage en dessous s'élevaient et j'identifiais celle des enfants. Une scène de ménage à cette heure, ils choisissaient bien leur moment les deux plouks...

« Vous savez que nous n'avons pas le choix! S'écria la voix de la Princesse, d'un ton si sévère qui me surpris: je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir entendre sa voix cristalline monter si haut.

« SAKURA-HIME! » Hurla Shaolan en couvrant le bruit d'une porte qui claque violement.

A l'entente de ce nom, je sentis Fye bondir sur ses pieds, enfiler une veste et descendre en trombe dans le salon. Je le suivis, prêt aussi à mettre au clair l'origine de ce tohu-bohu. Il y avait bien des moyens plus silencieux pour envoyer bouler son mec quand même...

« Fye-san! Kurogané-san! S'affola Shaolan qui s'apprêter à sortir de la maison. C'est Sakura, elle... est partie seule à la Frontière! »

Aie, mauvaise idée. Avec cet autre louche qui traînait non loin de moi, l'acte impulsif de la Princesse me surpris et m'énerva:

« Mais que veut-elle y chercher de plus comme informations ?! J'ai déjà tout raconté hier soir!

_ Ce ne sont pas des informations qu'elle veut chercher! Coupa Shaolan. C'est la plume! »

Fye ne retint pas un cri étouffé et ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des sous tasse à café.

Sans un mot il s'élança au devant de Shaolan et disparu hors de la demeure.

« Merde mais elles ont jamais de congés les emmerdes dans cette dimension ou quoi ?!» Jurais-je à la poursuite du vampire.

J'entendis Shaolan me suivre et claquer la porte de la maison derrière lui.

Je voyais devant moi la silhouette gracile du blond s'élancer dans les ruelles pavées, avec une vitesse que j'avais du mal à rattraper. Sakura avait déjà disparue de notre champ de vision, mais cela ne nous empêcha pas de courir à perdre haleine jusque sur la butte derrière le village, à l'orée de la grande forêt.

Lorsque nous y parvînmes enfin, complètement essoufflés par ce marathon imposé dès le réveil, Sakura attendait au niveau de la barrière de bois. Fye s'arrêta à deux mètres devant elle et ne fit pas un pas de plus, comme si un mur invisible les séparait. Shaolan observa la scène tout comme moi, un peu en retrait. Il songeait visiblement à la même chose que moi: si quelqu'un pouvait raisonner cette entêtée, c'était bien le blond...

« Sakura, souffla-t-il encore un peu confus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_ Je vais récupérer ma plume, Fye-san! Je ne veux plus que des gens soient blessés ou en danger par ma faute! Dit-elle en me regardant.

_ Mais la plume de cette forêt est trop dangereuse! Votre plume est quelque part dans le village, en Terres Connues!

_ Non, Fye-san ! Ma plume a été séparée en deux, comme l'a dit la prêtresse! Il faut que je récupère les deux parties!

_ Alors prenez d'abord la partie pure, elle vous protégera du maléfice de...

_ Non, je ne peux pas! Coupa la Princesse excédée. Si je fais cela le village et les Terres se retrouveront sans protection! Vous vous rappelez? Les deux plumes se complètent, se repoussent! Si j'absorbe la plume des Terres Connues, l'autre étendra son territoire et détruira la mémoire de tous ceux qui y vivent! »

Elle s'avance doucement vers Fye et lui pris les mains dans un geste affectif:

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, la mémoire et l'énergie des autres plumes que j'ai en moi me protégeront sûrement.

_ « Sûrement », bouda le blondinet en resserrant ses mains.

_ Fye-san, s'il vous plaît, nous nous entendons si bien... nous nous comprenons si bien… Vous avez confiance en moi, dites? »

Il rompit le peu de distance qui les séparaient et je fus touché de voir avec quelle tendresse il prit la Princesse dans ses bras. Leur étreinte fut courte car la Princesse se hâta de se détacher de lui et après un sourire timide en ma direction, elle reprit sa marche vers la Frontière.

Alors que nous retenions notre souffle tandis qu'elle escalada difficilement la clôture de fortune, ce fut au tour de Shaolan de s'écrier :

« Sakura-hime! »

Elle se retourna, bouche bée, visiblement surprise de cette intervention.

« Sakura s'il vous plaît n'oubliez rien! Lui cria de loin mon compagnon. N'oubliez pas votre amour pour Shaolan! Lui vous a aimé et vous aime toujours je le sais! Alors revenez-nous! Revenez pour répondre à ses sentiments! »

Un long silence fit suite à ces mots surprenants et émouvants, durant lequel Fye et moi fixions Shaolan comme s'il s'agissait là du protagoniste d'une série à eau de rose. Alors, Sakura répondit au jeune homme par un large sourire, un vrai sourire, un sourire lumineux qui égaya son visage et fit pétiller son regard.

« Comme c'est touchant! » Résonna une voix masculine juste au derrière de moi.

Instantanément je dégainais mon arme et me retournais pour faire face au borgne antipathique, puis para le coup qui s'apprêtait à me trancher en deux comme je l'aurai fait avec Mokona.

« SAKURA COURS! » Criais-je alors que je repoussais le plus fort que je put Seishiro.

La fillette s'élança vers les bois et disparu sous l'épais feuillage en une demi-seconde.

« C'est bien trop simple, sourit-il en reculant et sortant de sous son manteau une arme étrange, encore un truc que je devais chercher dans le dictionnaire-des-objets-interdimentionnels-pour-pas-avoir-l'air-con-devant-un-ennemi.

_Ce n'est pas avec un vieux pistolet que vous nous arrêterez, Seishiro! Fulmina Shaolan, qui lui aussi avant sortit son arme et se tenait prêt à combattre, à mes côtés.

_Je ne compte pas blesser mon cher disciple, ni aucun être humain, rassure-toi! Répondit-il avec ce même air que l'on prend lorsqu'on invite son voisin à boire le thé.

Puis il pointa son arme vers Fye qui était resté derrière, et tira.

Sous la violence du coup, il bascula en arrière et tomba dans l'herbe dans un cri déchirant.

« FYE! »

Oubliant un temps la présence de mon adversaire qui esquiva sans mal l'attaque de Shaolan, je me précipitais vers le blessé qui se roulait à présent sur le sol en poussant des gémissements étouffés.

A genoux devant lui, je tentais de le maintenir immobile en le tenant fermement par les épaules.

« Kur.. Kurog... » suppliait-il dans un râle guttural.

Une large tâche de sang maculait sa chemise sur son flanc droit. Il suait abondamment, ses sourcils froncés dans une expression de douleur extrême, ses mais s'agitaient sur la pelouse et arrachaient l'herbe dans des mouvements enragés. Sa peau était aussi pâle que l'émail de ses dents qui mordaient violement ses lèvres afin de ne pas crier, et ce fut lorsque je vis du sang gouter le long de sa mâchoire que je me tournais furieux vers Seishiro:

« Espèce de salopard! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! »

Toujours très concentré dans son combat contre l'archéologue, il eut le temps de me répondre:

« Ne t'inquiète pas, cette balle ne le tuera pas. Du moins pas tout de suite. »

D'un violent coup de pied, il envoya Shaolan voler à cinq mètres de lui et il continua en dépoussiérant son pantalon.

« Cette balle en entrant dans sa chair a libéré le poison qu'elle contenait. Je m'en sers pour faire parler les vampires lorsque leur langue n'est pas assez pendue, et s'ils restent muets, cela les tue dans l'heure.

_ C'est de la torture, vous êtes un malade! Hurlais-je en maintenant toujours le blond excité dans mes bras.

_ Les vampires ne sont des humains, ce sont des monstres. On ne torture pas des monstres, on ne fait que rendre la justice.

_ Donnez-nous l'antidote! Tonna Shaolan, en attaquant de nouveau le brun.

_ Je veux bien, mais... pas immédiatement.

_ DONNEZ-NOUS L'ANTIDOTE! » Ragea de nouveau le jeune homme en levant son sabre et effleurant le bras de son adversaire.

De nouveau, Seishiro s'éleva dans les airs, tâta son avant bras de sa main droite, et annonça:

« Mes conditions sont très simples: l'antidote contre la plume. Pas de coup de bluff ni d'échappatoire. Sans la plume, Fye est mort. Vous tentez de négocier, Fye est mort. Dans une heure... Fye est mort. A vous de voir si vous êtes prêt à courir le risque de me duper. »

Il disparu de nouveau dans les airs, et je serrai les dents, la rage envahissant chaque fibre de mon être, en tenant toujours dans mes bras l'homme que je n'avais pas pu sauver cette fois là.

* * *

_Pour le concours de la menace de mort la plus originale et sadique, c'est le bouton bleu en bas à gauche ... See you later !_


	4. Entretien avec un vampire

**Mémoire d'Elilah**

**Manga:**** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

**Couple:**** Euh bah Kuro Fye, je crois que je suis hors compétition pour ce qui est l'originalité sentimentale (non je vais tester le SeishiroxKuro niark niark!) ... bon et un peu SakuxShao ne les oublions pas, c'est les héros après tout !**

**Disclamer:**** Tout est à Clamp sauf ce qui n'est pas à elles ... Le titre du chapitre euh je sais pas si je dois préciser qu'il ne sort pas de mon cerveau... qui n'a jamais vu ce super film avec ces super Beaux Gosses bon sang ?? :p**

**Merci beaucoup à celles qui ont posté toutes ces reviews !! Je m'adresse bien sûr à :**

**Cycy: Ouah toujours autant d'entrain ca anime ! Ressors tes ponpons cheerleader, voila de l'action !**

**Ayu: Tu veux voir Fye souffrir? Ah ah ah oui c'est tellement drôle !**

**Irrissia 87: Euh ... que dire de plus que nos loooongues conversations msniennes :p Non pas de fan girl hystériques ne Fye en vue pour le moment **

**Waders: Moi aussi je t'aime :3 !!**

**L : Ah bah serais-tu une fangirl de Fyounet ? Combien paye tu pour que je le sauve? Attention, il ne reste que 2 chapitres j'attends les offres! **

**Sachi-mi : bah ca alors parfois je me casse le cou à inventer des raisons qui pourrait tenir debout et tu es interpellée par la seule qui me paraissait évidente ! :p Non t'as raison de me le dire mais bon fallait bien que Sakura se barre le temps d'un chapitre **

**Voila je crois que j'ai atteinds mon record de reviews par chapitre sur cette fiction pour le moment !! J'espère qu'après avoir lu les ligne sci dessous de mon délire vous apprécierez toujours autant !! Ce chapitre est un peu court j'en suis navrée mais j'ai arrangé et allongé comme j'ai pu ! **

**Bonne lecture :D**

Chapitre 4: Entretien avec un vampire.

« TOMOYO »

Je rentrais précipitamment dans la minuscule boutique d'où j'avais été violement rejeté la veille, et annonçais ma venue comme s'il s'agissait d'une invasion barbare. La petite propriétaire brune sortit de son arrière boutique en maugréant:

« Non, le magasin n'est pas encore ouv... OH MON DIEU ! S'affola-t-elle en voyant Fye tremblant dans mes bras. Que lui est-il arrivé?!

_ Un fou furieux psychopathe aliéné frapadingue aux penchants meurtriers et cousin éloigné de Hannibal lui a tiré dessus! C'est du poison, vous avez un antidote? VITE!

_ Du calme du calme, inspira-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Allons dans l'arrière boutique, installe le sur le lit, évitons de nous faire remarquer pour ne pas faire jaser les foules. »

Je pénétrais dans la petite salle que j'avais déjà rapidement traversé et allongeais lentement Fye sur le lit, dont le corps moite avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les convulsions qui tordaient son corps de spasmes violents.

« Il est vraiment très mal en point... soupira la prêtresse en tâtant sa blessure avec prudence et précaution.

_ Ca vous dérangerez de me donner des infos sur ce que j'ignore, plutôt que de me dire ce que je vois TRES BIEN!

_ Il se peut, je le crains, que je n'ai pas l'antidote que vous quémandez.

_ Pardon? Mais vous êtes bien prêtresse! Vous ne vendez quand même pas que des remèdes pour champignons oculaires ou pesticides pour algues intestinales!!

_ Cet homme a été blessé par une balle spéciale, un poison qui m'est inconnu et que ne possède que les gens habilité à en avoir.

_ « Habilité à en avoir »? Il est légal de posséder ce genre de choses?

_ Quand on est du métier.

_ Dans cette dimension, tortionnaire est une profession? Hurlais-je indigné de constater que je me précipitais droit vers un cul de sac.

_ L'homme dont vous parlez doit être un hunter. Un chasseur de vampire! »

Cette révélation eue dont de me laisser aussi coi qu'un mur de pierre.

« Un... articulais-je... de vamp... »

Je restais abasourdi par ces mots. _Chasseur de vampire._ Mais bien sûr, voilà ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne comptait s'en prendre ni à la Princesse, ni à Shaolan, ni à moi. Pour lui Fye n'était pas un être humain, c'était un ennemi, et aucune loi ou règle ne pourrai prouver le contraire et l'empêcher de commettre ce crime.

« C'est déjà une chance qu'il ne l'ai pas tué, mais sans antidote, sa vie est perdue. »

Putain de merde, putain de conneries, putain de bordel, putain de bâtard, et putain de putain, et toutes les insultes du monde n'y feront rien, si on ne livrait pas les deux parties de la plume à ce chasseur, Fye...

Je ne pouvais imaginer qu'on ne puisse s'en sortir pas un autre moyen. Imaginer d'être obligé de donner à cet homme ce qu'il voulait.

Imaginer Fye mourir.

A présent, je comprenais mieux mes actes récents, ce que j'avais soi-disant fait à Tokyo, même si je n'en avais aucuns souvenirs. Je comprenais pourquoi j'avais tant tenu à sauver ce type, par n'importe quel prix, même à celui de mon sang, de ma mémoire. Même à celui de sa haine.

Parce que j'étais guidé non par mes pulsions bourrues et hautaines, mais par ce sentiment qui prenait contrôle de mes actes, de mes pensées. Un sentiment qui semblait lié au blond, à un point que je me refusais qu'il meure sans ma permission.

« Tu... préfères me tuer... de tes propres mains, hein? »

Son œil toujours clos, sa bouche s'était à peine entrouverte mais c'est dans le murmure de Fye que ma pensée se conclut.

Ses doigts étaient agrippés aux draps et ces derniers semblaient déjà imbibés de la sueur qui abondait de ce corps souffrant mille tourments. Tomoyo me fit alors signe de reculer:

« Je vais au moins tenter d'extraire cette balle, bien que le poison se soit déjà diffusé. Ensuite, on verra de ce qu'il adviendra. »

oOo

Sakura avait cessé de courir à perdre haleine une fois qu'elle se jugea suffisamment cachée par la végétation.

Sa jambe la faisait terriblement souffrir. Déjà sa course vers la frontière venait de relancer la douleur que les soins de Tokyo avaient estompée, mais à présent, elle ne pouvait retenir des larmes et des gémissements de douleur. Elle pris appui contre un grand arbre et respira profondément.

_J'espère qu'ils vont bien, tous... Fye-san, Kurogané-san... et... _

Elle secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits. Il fallait faire vite, trop de choses dépendaient de sa décision imprévue. Elle se redressa avec difficulté, et marcha au milieu des branchages sauvage qui tapissaient le sol et auxquels sa robe longe s'accrochait inévitablement.

Dans cette forêt dense, il n'y avait aucun sentier, aucun repère, mais elle avançait, sûre d'elle, guidée par un instinct dont elle ne saurait identifier l'origine.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que les morceaux de bois à terre s'attaquaient à la peau de ses mollets, elle déboucha dans une petite clairière. Figée d'admiration devant le spectacle qui se tenait devant elle, elle en oublia le danger que celui ci représentait: elle était bien là, sa plume, d'une couleur si sombre qu'elle en était méconnaissable, flottant dans un halo de lumière intense à quelques centimètres du sol. Autour d'elle virevoltaient des feuilles mortes, comme emportées dans une bourrasque incessante.

Sakura pris une profonde inspiration et alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la clairière, un vent violent la fit reculer, la propulsant presque à terre. Feuilles, branches, épines et cailloux la frappèrent avec force si bien qu'elle du se recroqueviller sur elle-même afin d'éviter les projectiles.

Il lui sembla alors avec effroi que le vent s'insinuait sous ses vêtements, sous sa peau... que cette bise glacée envahissait son être et engourdissait ses membres et son cerveau.

_Alors tu veux... mes souvenirs c'est cela? _

Elle tenta de se relever et marcha, la tête baissée protégée par ses avants bras qui tels de maigres boucliers encaissaient les coups violents qu'elle recevait sans broncher.

Pas à pas, avec une lenteur calculée, elle se rapprochait de la plume ébène et de l'aura lumineuse qui redoublait d'intensité, à l'image de la force du vent que la Princesse traversait.

_Tu n'auras pas mes souvenirs... tu m'entends..._

_Parce que … ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à elle et à elle seule … la véritable Sakura. _

La terre maculait son visage, l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux et de respirer correctement. Mais elle avançait, toujours plus proche, du fragment de ses ailes de la mémoire.

_Moi je ne suis... rien. Je ne suis qu'une enveloppe charnelle, réceptacle de pouvoirs terrifiants, un éphémère artéfact._

_Ce que tu trouveras dans ma tête, mon cœur ou mon âme ne vaux rien!_

_Mon amour, ma tristesse, ma joie ou ma mélancolie ne sont pas réels et sont comme moi, comme toi … voués à disparaître sans laisser de trace ou d'impact sur autrui._

Les larmes roulèrent à flots sur ses joues à présent boueuses tandis que la présence de Shaolan pris possession de tous ses sens.

_Alors, résigne-toi!_

Elle tendit sa main en avant, et sentit son visage martelé sous les impacts des pierres et des lourdes branches.

_Résigne toi et disparaît!_

Sur ces deniers mots sa main se resserra sur un élément doux et chaud. Alors, le vent s'arrêta, et aussitôt elle s'essuya le visage afin de prendre une immense goulée d'air pur.

Au travers de ses yeux noyés de larmes, elle vit la plume noire s'estomper dans l'air. Les effluves de sa puissance éteinte traversèrent la poitrine de la jeune fille, qui s'affaissa lourdement au milieu des feuilles mortes.

oOo

Cela allait faire bientôt une heure que j'étais arrivé chez Tomoyo, et bien que celle ci ait soigné la blessure mortelle du vampire, son état n'était pas prêt de s'améliorer.

La fièvre avait presque pris le contrôle sur sa raison et il ne cessait de murmurer mon nom en s'agitant, comme en proie à des cauchemars terrible. J'espérais au moins qu'il ne rêvait pas que je le poursuivais armé d'un sabre ultra tranchant, chose que j'aurai pu qualifier de prémonitoire à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Vu l'effroi que semblait susciter son songe, je ne serais pas fier d'en être la cause...

Lorsque Tomoyo revint prendre des nouvelles de Fye, je me redressais et annonçais:

« Shaolan est resté près de la Frontière à attendre le retour de Sakura, je vais le rejoindre. Si Seishiro attaque, il risque de ne pas être de taille. »

Et alors que je m'éloignais du lit, je me sentit retenu et tiré en arrière: la main de Fye venait de saisir ma manche et il me fixait de son regard suppliant:

« Me... laisse pas seul... haleta-t-il, le visage blanc comme... blanc comme Mokona, oui la comparaison tenait debout.

_ T'es pas tout seul abruti, Tomoyo reste avec toi! »

L'emprise de sa main tremblante se fit plus insistante, et je devinais sans mal l'effort que cela lui coûtait.

« Je... je suis toujours... seul. Toujours... avec tout le monde... sauf...

Il pris une profonde inspiration histoire de ne pas mourir d'asphyxie pour 10 mots seulement de prononcés, et fini dans un souffle:

« Sauf avec toi. »

Je déglutis involontairement en réaction à la sensualité qu'il avait mit dans ces trois mots.

« On dirait pas vu la façon délicate avec laquelle tu m'envoie balader dès que je t'approche!

_ Je te... l'ai dit. C'est parce que... j'essaye... de te détester... »

Pitié j'en appelle à la communauté des esprits de toutes les dimensions réunies : sortez-moi de cet asile de fous…

« Si j'ai bien compris, conclus-je, tu préfère rester avec l'agréable compagnie d'un mec que tu tente désespérément de haïr... C'est le poison qui te rend plus frappé que tu ne l'étais avant? »

Fye partit dans un rire jaune et je réprimais un frisson en voyant avec quelle force sa mâchoire se crispait sous cette simple moquerie. J'eu envie de lui sommer de se taire et de rester tranquille tant je compatissais face à la souffrance que subissait cet homme.

Etait-ce normal d'ailleurs, que mon cœur soit ainsi déchiré, pour la douleur magicien misanthrope?

« Je ne suis... pas frappé... continua-t-il, au contraire je ne me suis jamais... senti aussi bien! »

Ouh là, j'ose pas imaginer quand ça va mal alors...

« D'ailleurs, puisque je vais mourir...

_ Ta gueule, tu ne mourras pas, on va te sauver... Bien que j'en crève pas d'envie, j'ai horreur de me démener pour les lâches dans ton genre...

_ Je le sais bien... tu me l'as déjà dis... nous l'avons déjà vécu... cette discussion… d'ailleurs c'est là que j'ai su... »

Silence. Long silence. Insoutenable silence.

_ C'est là que tu as su quoi? Craquais-je suite au blanc que je devinais volontaire pour faire place au suspens.

_ C'est là que j'ai su que je t'aimais. »

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! Alors si je m'étais attendu à ça !! Remarque qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien me sortir d'autre? ( « C'est là que j'ai su à quel point ton caractère était insupportable » aurait suffit.)

« Il faut faire quelque chose! Criais-je à Tomoyo. Il est en train de devenir sérieusement maboul!

_ C'est lorsque tu m'as sauvé à Ôto... que tu as déchiffré mon âme en un regard... que j'ai mis un nom au sentiment responsable de toutes les émotions que tu provoquais en moi !

_ Rectification: il EST sérieusement maboul ! M'écriais-je en insistant sur l'emploi du présent.

_ Kurogané..., continua Fye sans se soucier de mon embarras, je... t'aime. »

Alors je lui en aurais bien mis deux paires si je n'avais pas peur de l'achever…

« Mais c'est une déclaration! Sembla s'enthousiasmer Tomoyo, du moins c'est la façon dont j'interprétais les étincelles de joie dans ses prunelles...

_ Nuance, coupais-je. Ceci est le résultat neuro-abracadabrantesque d'un simple sentiment de respect envers son admirable compagnon de voyage, mêlé à une substance extraterrestre qui accroît la stupidité chez les magiciens sans magie hémoglovore niais et atteint!

_ C'est ça! Lança Fye en lâchant ma manche et se redressant, aussi frêle qu'une feuille morte, mais colérique qu'un enragé. Mets ces mots sur le coup du poison! Fuis l'amour que je te déclare à coeur ouvert! »

Mais pitié muselez ce crétin fini ! Qu'il arrête de déblatérer ses idioties devant Tomoyo !

Jamais de ma vie je n'aurai cru avoir à supporter de tels mots. Et surtout me sentir aussi troublé. J'étais à présent rouge comme... rouge comme la perle de Mokona (décidément il nous réfère à une large palette de couleur.) et mon coeur ne cessait de battre deux fois plus vite que la moyenne, chose qui n'arrivait jamais, même pas sous le coup de la colère, de la haine, ou de la douleur.

Cet homme, ce magicien, ce vampire, ce mystère, était-il en train de m'envoûter, depuis ces derniers jours?

Alors que je sentais Tomoyo reculer lentement, le regard de Fye affronta mes iris de braise et il continua sur sa lancée:

« JE T'AIME ! Je t'aime plus que ma vie, je t'aime plus que tout en ce monde! Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir autant désirer quelqu'un... avec tant de force... tant de folie!

_ Bah justement garde là pour quelqu'un d'autre ta folie!

_ Oui la foliiIIIIIIIiie! S'exclama-t-il euphorique comme un saoul et si soudainement que j'en reculais d'un pas. Tu me rends foOOooou! Ha ha ha ! (Il s'étouffa dans un rire qu'il ne maitrisait pas et se roula sur le lit.) Fou de désir, de passion, d'amour... JE SUIS FOU DE TOI! Mais toi, TOI TU T'EN FOUS DE MOI!! »

J'eu spontanément envie de le contredire, ou de le gifler, ou les deux, au choix. Mais mon corps restait paralysé par cette critique blessante.

« Arrêtes de faire le gamin. Je ne me fous pas du tout... de toi... »

C'est vrai ça... Qu'avais-je donc fais à cet homme, en lui sauvant la vie, pour qu'il doute tant de ces sentiments enfouis en moi, bloqués par cette putain d'amnésie, que je ressentais pour lui ?

« SI! Cria-t-il, ses muscles se contractant sous l'effet de cette rage que seul le poison semblait contrôler. TU M'AS OUBLIE! Tu m'as effacé de ta mémoire!

_ Oh, bah ça c'est pas m...

_ Moi qui n'existais qu'à travers toi... que pour toi... tu as détruit mon existence avec le souvenir de mon être qui subsistait en toi! »

A ces mots son corps s'affaissa sur le lit et il se mit à haleter bruyamment, un souffle haché et guttural trahissant le mal qui se répandait en lui.

N'y tenant plus, je m'approchais du sommier pour le soutenir et le rallonger, mais il se refusa à faire le malade et résista, agrippant ses mains moites à mon chemisier, collant son front brulant contre mon torse. A présent mon cœur vibrait si fort que j'avais peur qu'il ne le sente, et un bourdonnement bruyant empli mes oreilles d'un assourdissant concert que seul le cri de Fye parvint à couvrir:

« Ca aurait été tellement simple de te haïr! Mais dans l'histoire, celui que je hais le plus, c'est moi! »

Tandis qu'il finissait son aveu du bout des lèvres dans l'intimité des plis de ma chemise, je calais mon menton sur son crâne, et caressait d'une manière affectueuse ses cheveux, le consolant d'une petite étreinte pour tout le poids et la tristesse qui s'évacuait au travers de ses derniers mots.

« C'est moi... de tant t'aimer !! »

Sa phrase s'acheva dans... un sanglot? Mon dieu Fye pleurait? Ce mec pour qui la fin du monde ne serais pas plus dramatique qu'un ongle cassé? Cette statue de marbre était-elle en train de se fissurer, là, dans mes bras réconfortants?

Car si lui laissait libre cours à sa douleur, je ne parvenais pas à calmer celle qu'avait provoqué cette dernière phrase sur mon cœur. Poignante, lacérante, écrasante, … puissante.

Cette magie, qui émanait de ces paroles criantes de sincérité, je ne mis pas en doute le fais qu'elle opérait depuis déjà quelques temps... depuis avant mon amnésie, même… depuis toujours.

Ce qui expliquait l'ébat effréné dans lequel je ne cherchais plus à contrôler mon cœur, ce qui expliquait ma main droite non pas violente mais délicate le long de sa joue, ce qui expliquait ses larmes que je vint effacer d'un baiser sur sa paupière.

Le corps de Fye frémit sous mes attouchements et il soupira, tel un bienheureux :

« Chaque parcelle de mon corps et de mon âme est amoureuse de toi... Kurogané. »

Et je l'embrassais.

Comme pour conclure ce lent crescendo des sentiments, j'enlaçais son corps brulant et dévorais ses lèvres fiévreuses, mes mains caressant sa peau où perlait de fines gouttes de sueur, mon cœur battant contre son cœur.

« On s'était déjà embrassé auparavant? Murmurais-je au creux de son oreille.

Il secoua négativement la tête, ses cheveux soyeux venant effleurer ma joue:

« Ca a été la plus grosse erreur de notre vie, souffla-t-il avant de s'emparer de nouveau de mes lèvres.

Je mis fichais bien de savoir si Tomoyo nous observait, les larmes aux yeux ou le sourire aux lèvres, car je su au moment où je répondais à la déclaration de Fye que quelque chose en moi n'attendait que cela depuis trop longtemps.

Ce désir que je ressentais pour le magicien était ancré en mon âme, tatoué sous ma peau, si bien que même la perte de chaque miette de mes souvenirs n'avait pu effacer ce sentiment qui faisait partie intégrante de mon être.

Oui, je devais être amoureux de cet égoïste de magicien, de ce vampire au cœur solitaire, de cet homme profondément malheureux. Et il aura suffit de quelques gouttes de poison et d'une phrase de trop pour que je le réalise.

Alors que je sentais Fye faiblir peu à peu et son corps frissonner sous mes doigts, il s'agrippait à moi de toutes ses forces, et dévorait ma bouche comme un antidote. Il ne demandait pas à s'arrêter un instant, prendre la goulée d'air dont il avait besoin, mais à profiter de ce moment comme si la fin du monde venait de s'annoncer à notre porte.

Mes doigts glissaient dans son dos, glissaient derrière sa nuque, glissaient dans sa chevelure en désordre, gl...

« Kurogané-san! Fye-san !!! »

Je bondis en arrière et me retrouvais en une fraction de seconde contre le mur opposé au lit où Fye venait de s'effondrer, inconscient.

« Fye! »

Alors que je me précipitais pour le soutenir, Shaolan débarquais en trombe dans l'arrière boutique, tenant Sakura inanimée dans ses bras.

« Comment va...

_ C'est bon, il est juste évanoui. La princesse est évanouie? Ou est Seishiro?

_ Je ne sais pas, alors que j'étais près de la frontière à attendre comme convenu, la barrière de bois s'est soudainement effondrée.

_ Elle n'avait plus de pouvoirs à délimiter. Observa Tomoyo qui venait de nous rejoindre.

_ Sakura ne revenait pas alors je suis entré dans la forêt pour partir à sa recherche. Elle était inconsciente quand je l'ai trouvé, et blessée au visage et aux bras comme si elle avait été battue!

Je ne suis pas revenu par la colline, j'ai fait un détour afin d'éviter à Seishiro de me découvrir tout de suite et... »

Shaolan s'interrompu alors que la Princesse ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Elle considéra le lieu étrange ou elle était et son regard s'arrêta sur moi, où elle adopta un air soulagé:

« Kurogané-san... »

Elle tendit vers moi sa main tremblante sans que ni Shaolan ni Tomoyo ne cherche à l'interrompre, et elle caressa ma joue de ses doigts fin et fragiles:

« Votre... mémoire. La plume... je... l'ai récupérée. Je... vous la... rends... »

Un courant glacé traversa alors ma tempe et engourdi mon cerveau. Je vis le visage de la Princesse couverte d'égratignures, un flou intense brouillant ma vue puis, plus rien.

* * *

_Voili voilou, prochain chapitre spécial vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi et enfin tout ! Bon je vais essayer d'être à jour aussi bien dans la lecture que dans l'écriture des fanfictions !! Je suis surchargée de boulots et assommée par les rendus, donc la suite viendra quand elle pourra ! A la prochaine et merci pour vos reviews !!_


	5. Une semaine plus tôt

**Mémoire d'Elilah**

**Disclamer:**** Euh au risque de radoter, les persos sont aux Clamp !**

**Couple:**** Euh, de nouveau au risque de radoter, c'est du KuroxFye bien sûr !**

**J'ai oublié quoi mettre de plus dans les indications ... le raiting, K+ ou T ca dépend des âmes sensibles :p**

**Par contre je n'oublie pas de remercier toutes les revieweuses ! C'est fous, tout comme ma fic précédente, dès qu'il y a un petit (ou gros) bizou entre nos bishônens, les commentaires emplissent ma boîte mail ca me fait trop plaisir de voir autant de reviews optimistes et favorable ! Si je pouvait je les ferai s'embrasser toutes les 10 lignes haha !!**

**Je réponds déja à la plupart des reviews donc pardon si je me répète dans mes commentaires ! **

**Aelin : Mais nooon ! La fic continue, comme tu le vois ! Et en veut tu en voila il y aura un sixième chapitre aussi !**

**Cycy : Tiens, je vais astiquer ma vachette fétiche , elle rend bien, à côté de mon PC :D**

**Niacy: C'est complètement l'inverse, il va se souvenir de tout! C'est pourquoi ce chapitre est un peu différent ...**

**Waders: (L) ... et oui encore :DD**

**Ayu : En effet, on va en apprendre long sur le déroulement des aventures de nos amis depuis leur arrivée! Merci pour ton aimable commentaire !! Bonne lecture !**

**L : Encore merci de tes commentaires! A quand la suite de ta fic ? :o**

**Voila donc un cinquième chapitre un peu spécial ... enfin vous verrez ... Merci de lire ces lignes et surtout BONNE LECTURE !!**

Chapitre 5: Une semaine plus tôt.

Le silence dans lequel nous marchâmes vers le petit village que nous apercevions au loin me glaçait presque le sang. Alors que notre peluche agence de voyage venait de nous recracher loin de la ville en ruine de Tokyo, nous n'eûmes droit de sa bouche à aucun commentaire enthousiaste qui m'aurait permis de m'énerver inutilement contre elle, avant que la douce Sakura ne s'interpose pour la énième fois entre mes propos cinglants et la boule poilue sans défense, le tout sous le regard amusé de son protecteur d'archéologue et une blague bien stupide du magicien qui m'aurait donné envie de massacrer toute la peuplade alentours...

Hélas (ou heureusement du point de vue de la peuplade alentours...) cette fois, rien de tout cela.

Le regard de Sakura évitait celui du nouveau Shaolan, et celui de Fye attachait beaucoup d'attention à ne pas croiser le mien. Je m'en sentis frustré et fâché, mais ne protestais pas pour autant car je devinais qu'au fond de mon être, c'était plutôt de la peine que je refoulais.

Je gardais un souvenir amer de nos précédentes arrivées, me surprenant à regretter l'agitation que nous causions. Oui voilà, au moins, nous causions. Parce que là, dans ce silence de messe, j'avais l'impression de m'entendre penser trop fort, presque comme si mon esprit hurlait au travers d'un porte voix, et rien que de savoir qu'on puisse découvrir avec quelle nostalgie je songeais à nos croisières passées, la honte me submergea. La carapace de gros dur insensible que je m'étais forgé tournerait au ridicule.

Je ne devais pas me laisser aller au sentimentalisme et rester plus attentif que jamais pour protéger ce petit monde affaibli des durs évènements récents. Ah quel brave gars je faisais là... ce voyage m'avait vraiment changé.

Oui, voilà le mieux pour ne pas qu'on déchiffre mes pensées, c'était... d'arrêter de penser. Dur dur. Surtout à Fye. Encore plus dur. Allez, au moins jusqu'à notre arrivée au village.

oOo

« Ce pays ressemble un peu au Pays de Jade, vous ne trouvez pas? » Demanda Mokona afin de lancer la conversation histoire qu'on ne remarque pas qu'il venait de prendre un cinquième gâteau. L'aubergiste du village nous avait accueilli les bras ouverts et offert cinq couverts pour notre premier repas, au grand soulagement de la peluche dont les gargouillements intestinaux couvraient presque mes grognements. Son habile diversion ne m'empêcha pas de me demander où diable cette créature horripilante pouvait-elle planquer toute cette nourriture. Mokona, l'incarnation de tous les mystères dimensionnels en lui-même...

« Sauf qu'il ne neige pas, ajouta la princesse qui entamait sa troisième tournée en nous resservant à boire.

_ Je me demande si ce pays est aussi victime d'une légende revenue à la vie... songea Shaolan, au souvenir de l'œil de son prédécesseur.

_ Mokona sens une présence mais très faible, comme si elle était cachée! Bouda le ventre à pattes.

_ Est-ce une plume? Questionna vivement l'archéologue.

_ Mokona ne sait pas...

_ Trouvons déjà un logis pour la nuit, proposa Fye. Ensuite, allons interroger les habitants.

_ J'ai repéré un Hôtel de Ville tandis que l'on passait sur la grand place, se souvint Sakura.

_ Bonne idée, ajouta le blond dans un doux sourire. Nous irons directement interroger le Maire. Mais avant, il faut se reposer. » Ajouta-t-il plus particulièrement à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

Il est vrai que ce fut malgré toutes nos protestations que la Princesse avait insisté pour marcher sans qu'on la soutienne, quitte à ce qu'on la laisse un peu à la traine. Sa jambe cassée n'avait pas pu être guérie au Pays des Sables, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas être une gêne pour nous: d'où son envie d'apprendre à se déplacer avec son atèle jusqu'à ce que guérison ou habitude s'en suive.

Bien que Fye ait immédiatement accepté sa requête, j'étais resté dubitatif durant tout le trajet, mais ce n'avait pas été pire que Shaolan, dont le regard intense qui la fixait trahissait son irrésistible envie de proposer son aide à la Princesse, qu'il n'osait en contrepartie pas approcher depuis son réveil. Il ressemblait à un Mokona devant son 6ème gâteau, empreint d'une hésitation terrible entre raison et sentiments (plutôt appétit dans le second cas...).

« Et bien, susurra Fye dont les paroles sans joie firent frissonner mon échine. Tu es très silencieux Kuro-chan! »

_Surtout, ne pas le frapper._

« Je réfléchi, c'est tout. Il faut bien que ça soit le rôle de quelqu'un. »

Ma réplique acerbe lancée avec une attention bien particulière à son égard ne sembla altérer en rien la force prodigieuse dont il faisait preuve pour garder son sourire en place. J'avais voulu me montrer froid, et cruel. Particulièrement parce que lorsque nous étions seuls, à l'abri de l'ouïe des enfants dont il cherchait à préserver l'innocence, c'est comme cela qu'il était. Particulièrement parce que sous sa face de niais à jeter, Fye me haïssait.

« Oh, Kuro-papa est de mauvaise humeur... »

Bien qu'il réussisse à peu près à cacher à ses protégés l'affligeante dégradation relationnelle dont nous avions été victime suite à mon choix à Tokyo, il énonçait ses répliques de sorte à ce que leur dard empoisonné ne parvienne qu'à moi, et me transperce de part en part.

_Nepaslefrappernepaslefrappernepaslefrapper... Se concentrer sur autre chose... Oui, frapper Mokona plutôt ! _

« Aieuh! Kuro a fait mal à Mokonaaaa! Couina la bestiole.

_ Arrête de te goinfrer ou il va falloir que tu roules au lieu de marcher! Grommelais-je en me levant de table. Je vous attends dehors.

_ Kurogané-san! S'écria Shaolan, le regard inquiet.

_ C'est bon, je ne vais pas quitter le pays (quoique c'est pas l'envie qui me manque), finissez vos assiettes en vitesse qu'on trouve où dormir avant la nuit! »

Je jetais un dernier regard à Fye et il me sembla que son iris bleuté braqué sur moi ne trahissait pour une fois ni rage ou mépris. Juste... du remord.

oOo

« C'est pas du luxe, mais cette bicoque fera l'affaire.

_ Toujours à se plaindre le gros Papa ! S'excita Mokona en sautillant dans la pièce principale de notre nouveau logis.

_ J'ai profité de mon entretien avec l'aubergiste pour lui demander où nous pourrions loger quelques jours, sourit Sakura, trop heureuse d'avoir rendu service à la communauté.

_ Un entretien? Questionnais-je.

_ Oui, rayonna Fye. Sakura a demandé du travail. Elle aidera la brave aubergiste.

_ Tu es sûre de vouloir commencer à travailler dès maintenant? Demandais-je en me doutant bien que cette question avait dû lui être posée maintes fois.

_ Je ne suis pas très utile lorsque vous cherchez des informations, à vos risques et périls. Je vais profiter de mon infirmité pour effectuer des tâches utiles et accessibles, c'est tout. »

La profonde maturité qu'avait acquit Sakura en quelques jours, depuis son long sommeil dans les eaux de la Tour du Gouvernement de Tokyo et le départ de Shaolan m'impressionna, mais je me demandais néanmoins si la récupération de la plume intervenait dans ce brusque changement de personnalité...

« J'ai aussi demandé quelques renseignements sur le pays, et elle m'a gentiment renseignée.

_ C'est très bien Sakura! L'encouragea Fye, la main sur son épaule.

_ Qu'avez vous appris? Osa Shaolan

_ Le pays dans lequel nous sommes se nomme Elilah. Lorsque je lui ai demandé si des évènements étranges s'étaient produits par le passé, ou très récemment, elle a mentionné les Terres Inconnues.

_ Les « Terres Inconnues »? Répéta l'archéologue, suspicieux.

_ Oui, nous sommes actuellement dans le territoire Ouest d'Elilah qui porte de nom de Terres Connues. En opposition aux terres situées à l'Est du Pays, dont personne ne connait précisément l'étendue et l'origine.

_ Et que sait-on d'autres de ces Terres Inconnues, à Elilah? Interrogea le magicien.

_ Justement, continua la Princesse la mine triste, rien. Car une grande partie de ceux qui sont entrés dans ces Terres ne sont jamais revenus. La maison dans laquelle nous logeons appartient justement à l'un d'entre eux, le frère de l'aubergiste qui s'occupait de l'entretien en attendant son retour.

_ Qu'est-il advenu de l'autre partie? » M'intriguais-je alors que tous affichaient des mines de deuil.

Sakura releva ses yeux émeraude vers moi et annonça:

« Ils sont revenus mais... sans aucuns souvenirs de ce qui leur était arrivé, ni même, à leur retour, de leur maison, de leurs proches. »

Alors que Mokona frissonna et que les deux autres fixèrent la Princesse, sourcils froncés et moue intrigué, elle conclu dans un souffle:

« Ils étaient complètement amnésiques. »

oOo

« Je suis sûr que les plumes de Sakura y sont pour quelque chose! Affirma Shaolan en traversant les ruelles du village à peine éveillé, escorté par mon humble présence et celle -un peu moins humble- de l'asperge exaspérante.

_ Il est vrai que cette histoire d'amnésie laisse place à peu de doute à ce sujet. Confirma celle ci.

_ Oui, il arrive parfois que la plume à elle seule créée des évènements pouvant toucher autrui.

_ Comme le livre de la Mémoire, à la Bibliothèque dans le monde de Rekord.

_ Sauf que là, elle racontait la mémoire, elle ne la dévorait pas, notifiais-je.

_ Est-ce que Fei Wang Reed y serait pour quelque chose? S'inquiéta Shaolan. Après tout, il a bien réussi à voler la mémoire de la Princesse...

_ Je l'imagine difficilement s'intéresser à un patelin pareil, objecta Fye. Et puis, Sakura a ajouté hier soir que cela faisait des années que la frontière entre Terres Connues et Inconnues était dressée sans préavis ni évolution particulière. S'il avait agit, il aurait un but, une évolution dans son projet, ou une requête avec les habitants...

_ Le Maire ne s'est pas montré très enthousiaste à l'idée de nous informer des étrangetés locales. Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'il est plus au courant que la modeste aubergiste. Conclu le jeune homme.

_ C'est vrai que notre entrevue a été vite expédiée. Fis-je un peu morose. Il n'a rien voulu ajouter d'autre, prétextant que celle qui pourrait le mieux nous renseigner, c'était la Prêtresse du village.

_ Tu vas pouvoir aller la questionner alors! S'exclama le mage, armé de (devinez quoi?) un éclatant sourire...

_ « Moi »?

_ Oui, bien que je pense aussi que tu ne sois pas aussi doué que Shaolan dans les relations publiques ou diplomatiques.

_ Vas-y, dis que je suis un bourrin aussi ! Râlais-je. Et je me ferai une joie de le prouver à ta petite personne!

_ Moi j'irai interroger les familles des victimes, coupa-il en ne prêtant pas plus attention à ma remarque que si j'avais annoncé mon imminent suicide. J'irai chercher un lien quelconque entre elles.

_ D'accord! Acquiesça Shaolan visiblement ravi que l'on se sépare pour mener l'enquête. Je vais observer de plus près la Frontière. On se retrouve ce soir à la maison. »

Puis il partit en disparaissant au croisement de la première ruelle.

« Tu sais où aller? Demandais-je au magicien, une fois seuls, peut être parce que moi, je ne savais pas où me rendre.

_ Du moment que c'est loin de toi, ça ira. »

BAM! Alors là, les atterrissages de Mokona étaient ô combien moins ébranlant et douloureux que cette réplique. Et moi, brave Kurogané, j'encaisse ses jets acides, coups de poignards, et flèches empoisonnées sans broncher comme un gentil toutou insensible. Je méritais au moins une place à la droite de Bouddha.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner je fut pris d'une impulsion soudaine résultant sûrement de toute cette frustration et colère accumulée par sa faute. Je le retint par le bras et sauvagement je l'obligeais à faire volte face, son visage à quelques centimètres de moi. Je fut comme électrisé par la proximité de son œil bleu azur et me surpris à penser que rester des heures ainsi ne serait pas déplaisant.

« Tu me fais mal! »

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par une exclamation à laquelle je pris soin de répondre le plus calmement possible:

« Ne crois pas être débarrassé de moi aussi facilement. De toute façon, si je ne te retrouve pas, c'est toi qui reviendras vers moi. »

Je le lâchais et tel un oiseau enfin libre, il s'élança sans un regard vers moi vers la direction opposée de Shaolan, d'un pas rapide.

« Alors retardons ce moment le plus possible... » l'entendis-je soupirer.

oOo

La boutique dans laquelle je fis irruption me révulsa d'abord de par ses couleurs vives et agressives, puis son odeur de renfermé et d'encens odorisé. Il manquait trop de lumière à cet antre pour que je m'y sente définitivement à l'aise.

« Excusez-moi! » Annonçais-je.

Pas de réponse.

« Je cherche la Prêtresse du village, vous ne sauriez pas où je peux la trouver?

_ Les villageois n'ont pas voulu vous renseigner, parce que vous êtes étranger, n'est-ce pas? Fit une petite voix fluette en provenance de derrière un sombre comptoir. Une jeune fille visiblement.

_ Si c'est votre moyen à vous de vous cacher des intrus, elle est assez efficace, je vous cherche depuis le début de la journée!

_ Il ne me semble pas vous avoir dit que j'étais la bonne personne, ajouta la jeune fille en se redressant.

Je frôlais l'attaque cardiaque :

« TOMOYO ! »

Ma princesse me considéra l'air choqué:

« Euh... vous êtes assez étranger pour ne pas connaître l'emplacement de ma boutique mais vous connaissez mon vrai nom?

_ C'est à dire que, commençais-je confus, vous êtes de cette dimension?

Bien sur hors contexte, une question de ce genre a le don de vous faire passer pour le dernier des attardés mentaux...

« Vous n'avez jamais consulté de prêtresse auparavant au point que je vous semble extraterrestre? »

Je poussais un profond soupir et me massais l'arrête du nez, encaissant le choc de la personne qui dans ce monde, incarnait mon aide la plus précieuse.

« Non, oubliez tout ceci s'il vous plaît.

_ C'est bon, je suis une prêtresse de grande envergure, je connais les limites des différents mondes et leur existence aussi. Je sais que vous venez d'une autre dimension, et que visiblement vous connaissez mon... double.

_ Hein? Ah bah c'est gentil de m'avoir fait passer pour un imbécile pendant cinq minutes...

_ On est jamais trop méfiant... Vous voulez boire quelque chose qui...?

_ Non, c'est bon, je vais très bien. Coupais-je, assez farouchement. Enfin, ca pourrait quand même aller mieux. »

Tomoyo se tut et aborda un sourire timide:

« Chagrin d'amour?

_ J'voudemandpardon ?! Bafouillais-je surpris et hyper gêné.

_ Non, juste une constata... supposition. En quoi puis-je vous aider Monsieur...?

_ Je ne donne pas mon nom à des inconnus aussi facilement, « on est jamais trop méfiant. »

Elle éclata de rire, chose tout à fait compréhensible.

« Alors vous chercher à rencontrer une prêtresse qui de par sa puissance et son importance est la personne la plus à même de se cacher des individus, vous la trouvez et hurlez son prénom de façon la moins discrète qu'il soit, vous affirmez me connaître d'une autre dimension en temps que sosie de votre grande amie, vous attendez de moi une quelconque information capitale pour votre personne... et vous prétendez encore que je suis une inconnue au point de refuser de me communiquer votre nom?

_ Kurogané.

_ Charmant.

_ Je vous ai pas demandé votre avis.

_ Mais vous allez solliciter mon aide.

_ Comme vous le savez, moi et ma compagnie, nous venons de très très loin et nous recherchons une puissance magique susceptible d'avoir atterri ici il y un nombre indéterminé de siècles ou d'années. Le Maire de la ville a refusé de nous donner des informations sur les Terres Inconnues et nous a envoyé vous consulter.

_ La véritable légende des terres Connue et Inconnues ne mérite pas d'être racontée à n'importe qui. Il faut que vos intentions soient pures, c'est pour ca qu'il envoie les visiteurs curieux me consulter. Ne lui en voulez pas, c'est un accord convenu de longue date.

_ Est-ce que je mérite d'entendre cette histoire?

_ Bien sûr, sinon, je n'aurai jamais pris la peine de vous proposer à boire.

oOo

Bien sûr, je m'en doutais. Toute cette histoire avait bien un rapport avec la plume. La plume de Sakura. Une histoire abracadabrantesque de partie sombre et claire, terres qui rendent amnésique et terres qui se protègent, bref, une chose était certaine, il fallait que je conduise vite Sakura chez la prêtresse Tomoyo. Vite pour que l'on sorte de cette dimension et continue notre quête au plus tôt, vite parce que je la sentais pas bien, cette ville et ses habitants.

Etait-ce parce que la moitié des passants se retournaient pour me dévisager tel un obélisque sur pattes qui menace de tout démolir sur son chemin, ou j'avais l'impression d'être épié, depuis mon départ de chez Tomoyo? Ce sentiment d'être piégé par une paire d'yeux invisible captant le moindre de vos fait et gestes, cette sensation qu'on va vous tomber dessus sans que vous vous en rendiez compte... c'était plus qu'étrange, c'était intrigant.

Par précaution ma route ne rejoins pas immédiatement le logis, je craignais que si mes suspicions s'avéraient exactes, je ne mette la Princesse et le groupe en danger. Je me rendis plutôt vers la Frontière où j'étais persuadé d'y trouver Shaolan.

Je gravissais la combe verdoyante avant de me retrouver face à la limite dressée par la brune et de voir au loin une dense foret vierge et épaisse. Mais alors que je pensais à relâcher ma vigilance, un reflexe salvateur me fit dégainer mon sabre et je fis volte face brusquement, parant l'attaque surprise de ...

« Seishiro!? »

Son adresse et sa dextérité alliée à sa discrétion innée faisaient de lui le seul adversaire capable de me surprendre... et de me battre. Il recula suite à mon attaque et aborda un sourire niais qui me rappela ceux de l'autre abruti. Oui il faut dire qu'avec moi, toux ceux qui sourient sont des niais abrutis...

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir de si tôt, Kurogané.

_ C'est vous qui m'avez suivi, alors pourquoi feindre la surprise d'une hasardeuse rencontre?

_ J'espère que votre art du combat égale celui de vos répliques venimeuses.

_ J'espère que votre assurance et votre optimiste en ce qui concerne le vol de cette plume égale celui d'encaisser un cuisant échec face à un ninja.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, il y a une plume ici ! »

J'en tombais des nues:

« Vous l'ignoriez?

_ Je n'en avais pas l'exacte certitude, est-ce la même chose?

_ Mais que faisiez vous ici alors si vous ne pensiez pas être sur la piste d'une plume?

_ Du tourisme. J'adore les balades en forêt.

_ Et moi la chasse aux voleurs.

_ Brrr, il ne fait pas bon de plaisanter avec vous. En fait, je vous attendiez. »

Le regard sombre qu'il aborda aussitôt m'empli d'une certaine méfiance, et je relevais mon sabre dans sa direction.

« Vous m'attendiez?

_ Pas forcément vous, mais j'attendais quelqu'un à qui la prêtresse aurait eu la bonté de conter l'histoire de la plume. Voyez vous je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Alors maintenant, cher ninja, veuillez me dire où se trouve cette plume? »

Je me tut quelque instant, pensant que s'il posait une question à la réponse ô combien évidemment négative, c'est que je devais être sous une sorte de charme hypnotique... Mais aucune force psychologique ne m'empêcha de répliquer:

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule?

_ J'ai trop de respect pour un adversaire de votre envergure.

_ Alors c'est du respect de me prendre pour un lâche, ou un autiste, qui révélerait sans détour l'emplacement de ce que Shaolan cherche avec plus d'acharnement que vous?

_ Ne mettez pas en doute mon acharnement ni mes motivations. Je saurais vous convaincre de me le dire.

_ Très franchement, j'en doute!

_ Et moi je ne doute pas de la personne au cœur tendre que vous êtes. Votre attachement envers la compagnie est devenu un point faible.

_ Pour moi c'est une force.

_ Pas dans ce cas là...

_ Qu'est ce que vous entendez par-là?

_ Et bien disons que je menace votre force... »

Ce type était vraiment naïf ou il avait fini noyé par sa prétention?

«Si jamais vous tentez avec moi un quelconque chantage, je vous scie en deux sur-le-champ.

_ Et si vous tentez avec moi un quelconque découpage, je vais directement m'attaquer à ceux que vous avez de chers...

_ Vous ne feriez jamais de mal à un être humain, ne me prenez pas pour un con, je l'ai bien compris à Ôtô.

_ Un être humain certes, mais qui parle d'être humain? »

L'expression d'effroi qui se peignit sur mon visage eu don de le faire sourire de plus belle. Mais pas un sourire innocent, ou candide, mais un sourire triomphal et hautain. Je me ruais sur lui mais il évita mon coup assez habilement. J'eu le temps de lui saisir le poignet l'empêchant de s'enfuir et plaçait ma lame tranchante contre sa joue:

« Tu touches à un seul des cheveux de Fye et j'agrandi ton sourire de con jusqu'aux oreilles... COMPRIS?! »

Il éclata d'un rire horripilant:

« Ha ha ha ! Tu vois que je le tiens ton point faible! Mais tuer les vampires c'est mon métier et tu ne peux rien contre ça. Tu sais que tu n'arriveras pas à m'arrêter car je ne fais rien d'illégal je ne fais que protéger le monde des monstres comme lui !!

_ TA GUEULE! FYE N'EST PAS UN MONSTRE! »

Emporté par la colère, la lame dans ma main trembla et glissa sous ses cheveux et entailla sa joue, ce qui n'inquiéta gère la victime.

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, hein? Je sais moi aussi que tu ne peux pas me tuer. Tu perdrais la moitié de ta force et c'est quelque chose auquel tu ne tiens pas tout spécialement. Alors avant que je ne m'énerve à mon tour, je t'explique la situation...

_ Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier! » Grommelais-je.

Et aussi facilement que s'il avait été de l'eau ou de la fumée, il se défit de mon emprise et apparu derrière moi, une lame contre ma gorge cette fois ci.

« Vous croyez?

_ Laissez Fye en dehors de ça.

_ Seulement si vous me dîtes où est la plume.

_ Vous êtes vraiment trop con.

_ Et vous dans une impasse. »

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse... Fye était menacé par ma seule et unique faute. Après tout, c'était moi qui l'avait changé en « ça ». Bien qu'au départ ce soit pour lui sauver la vie, il était à présent en danger de mort.

Il est clair qu'auparavant, sacrifier un compagnon pour protéger un secret me serait apparu comme l'évidence même. Mais là, j'hésitais. Je détournais la possibilité. Etait-ce parce que j'étais responsable de sa mort imminente, en l'ayant moi-même changé en vampire? Ou parce qu'au fond je tenais trop à lui maintenant?

La réponse la plus simple à mon problème aurait été d'éliminer Seishiro immédiatement. Mais si j'échouais, il n'hésiterait pas à considérer mon attaque comme une réponse négative et je ne donnais pas cher de la vie du blond... Trop risqué, en plus si je le tuais, et perdais ma force, comment le protéger et le nourrir convenablement par la suite?

Alors que je guettais les alentours à la recherche de Shaolan, qui pourrait me tirer de ce mauvais pas, mon regard se posa sur la frontière, et une éventualité qui empêcherai le sang de quiconque de couler traversa mon esprit.

« Tu sais quoi du con... soufflais-je. J'ai une troisième possibilité.

_ Et laquelle? S'enquit Seishiro en relâchant naïvement son étreinte.

_ Te faire bien chier. »

Alors sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à l'atroce connerie que j'allais faire, je me ruais vers la frontière avant que le chasseur n'ait eu le temps de comprendre et fit un bon au-dessus de la Frontière.

Je me retournais rapidement et le vit alors aborder un sourire admiratif qui cachait une amère déception et ma tête tourna en sentant s'infiltrer en moi une sorte de vent glacial qui paralysait mes muscles.

Et voilà sans informations, il n'y avait plus chantage, ni menace, Fye serait sauf et restait à savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de moi.

Alors sans chercher à lutter je me laisser envahir par un souffle froid et m'effondrais sur l'herbe.

* * *

_Ca va faire deux fois qu'il tombe dans les vappes Kuro ... je devrais y aller molo !_

_Dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, à bientôt !_


	6. La voie de la survie

**Mémoire d'Elilah **

**Disclamer : Pi être qu'à Noël... j'aurai la surprise de posséder tout droits sur la Clamp team : p Mais faut pas rêver !**

**Couple: KuroxFye ... ouais ouais ...**

**Ma boite mail a eu un bug ! Je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews sorryyyyyy ! Je m'en occupe donc en bonne et due forme dès maintenant ! Merci à :**

**Ayu : Merci d'apprécier l'histoire et les répliques, et d'avoir été aussi présente et régulière ! **

**L : mais nooon ! Ta fic est pas nulle ! Moi j'attends la suite ! Et oui désolé même si celle ci s'achève, bah j'en posterais une autre avant la fin de l'année :D**

**Eiko : Gwaaaaah ! Ma chérie je t'aime tu me manque (l) Hors sujet désolée ! Voilà le chapitre que tu ne connaissais pas ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère ma tendre Pénélope...**

**Irrisia 87 : Ouais j'aimerai bien le laisser dans cet état ce blondinet, ca sera bien dreaule et sadique... mais comme je tiens à ma vie et à l'estime des lecteurs bah... je tiens aussi au bonheur de Kuro en fait :)**

**Cycy : Ah non je te pardonne pas :p D'ailleurs j'étais tellement furax de temps de retard que j'ai démoli ma vachette ... T-T Voyons voir si ta prochaine review me permettra d'en ériger une nouvelle :) (ou là ca fait très menace ça, je m'en excuse u-u)**

**Voilà dernier chapitre de cette fic écrite durant l'été, j'en ai déjà une nouvelle en cours d'élaboration, encore un AU, enfin vous verrez!**

Chapitre 6 : La voie de la survie

« Kurogané-san? »

La voix timide de la princesse éveilla ma conscience et je réalisais que j'étais (une fois de plus) étendu sur le plancher. J'avais assez perdu connaissance depuis mon arrivée en ce monde que lors de toute ma vie passée et à venir...

Mes paupières se soulevèrent et je vis flou encore quelque secondes avant de reconnaître la boutique de Tomoyo.

«Kurogané-san? Fit une voix derrière moi.

A ce son, le timbre grave de la voix presque adulte de Shaolan, tout me revint en mémoire. Tomoyo, le Japon, mon voyage forcé, cette sorcière mannequin horripilante, les plumes, les mondes, Fei Wang Reed, l'insupportable boule de poils, la Princesse comateuse, mais surtout... Tokyo, le clone, les vampires et...

« Où est Fye ?! Criais-je en me redressant.

_ Doucement ! S'empressa Tomoyo en m'empêchant de me relever trop vite. Laissez le temps à votre cerveau d'emmagasiner ses souvenirs retrouvés!

_ Où -

_ Il se repose dans la pièce à côté. Bien que se reposer soit un faible mot...

_ C'est à dire ? Grognais-je.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours être bourru pour obtenir une réponse claire et concise?

_ Positivement je dirais « Son état est au plus mal »

Ouh là ne me dites pas la suite ou je vais friser l'inquiétude.

« Nous devons donner à Seishiro ce qu'il demande! Implora la Princesse qui semblait avoir retrouvé de sa force.

_ Cela ne sert à rien, la plume est divisée et vous avez déjà récupéré une moitié. Il ne voudra sûrement pas qu'une partie de ce qu'il demande. Eluda Shaolan

_ Je peux toujours m'en séparer.

_ Non, coupa de nouveau le jeune homme. Cela reviendrait à effacer de plus belle la mémoire de Kurogané et de ceux qui viennent de la retrouver.

_ Les habitants ont retrouvé la mémoire? Questionnais-je.

_ Oui, ajouta Tomoyo. Dès que la Princesse a libéré le pays de cette force néfaste, les amnésiques ont récupéré leur mémoire, et les disparus qui étaient simplement égaré dans la forêt sans souvenirs de leur chemin sont revenus.

_ Seishiro ne tardera pas à s'en rendre compte. Il viendra ici vous la reprendre... Il faut trouver l'autre moitié de la plume et s'enfuir avant que -

_ Avant que quoi? Tonnais-je. Que Seishiro nous retrouve et nous donne son antidote? Que Fye survive?! »

Shaolan se tut, inquiet de m'avoir vexé et d'avoir provoqué en moi cette colère noire. S'en suivit un lourd silence qui pourrait l'emporter sur tous les blancs gênants et pesants qu'il y avait eu depuis le début de cette histoire. Mais vraiment haut la main...

« De quoi vous souvenez-vous... Kurogané-san? Interrogea la fillette pour rompre cette pause interminable. Cela nous aidera sûrement... »

Brave fille va. Autant lui faire plaisir alors...

« C'est bien moi qui ai franchi... la frontière. De mon plein gré. J'étais venu ici consulter Tomoyo et Seishiro avait menacé la vie de Fye si je ne lui révélais pas l'emplacement de la plume que je venais de découvrir. Alors j'ai effacé les traces...

_ Kurogané est amouhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, commença la bestiole bavarde avant que je ne l'empoigne violement et la secoue comme un shaker.

_ Une partie se trouvait dans la forêt, continuais-je sans prendre le temps de cacher ma gêne terrible, et pour l'autre, pas besoin de chercher loin, elle est sous notre nez...

_ QUOI?! S'écrièrent d'une même voix les deux jeunes gens.

_ Oui, fis-je à l'adresse de la prêtresse restée de marbre. Vous ne vouliez pas me le révéler une seconde fois car quelques jours auparavant, l'information a failli être interceptée.

Mais voilà, il aura suffit que je m'en souvienne...

Mokona ne pouvait pas la sentir, l'énergie négative de la partie sombre atténuait sa perception, et séparée en deux, elle est plus difficile à repérer... Surtout quand sa gardienne la protège afin qu'elle soit indétectable. »

Sakura et Shaolan promenaient leur regard ébahi entre moi et Tomoyo comme on suit un match de ping-pong, qui me considérait d'un air satisfait.

« C'est vous qui avez la plume, depuis le début. Le maire envoyait les curieux vous voir car vous seule pouviez juger si ceux ci étaient les vrais possesseurs. Lorsque je suis arrivé, vous m'avez ensuite demandé d'aller chercher la princesse et c'est là que j'ai eu cet accident. Vous avez conseillé au Maire de se retirer le temps que ce complot de pouvoir cesse, quitte à faire croire à un enlèvement, comme les autres citoyens. Mais la plume n'a jamais quitté son possesseur durant tout ce temps. »

Le sourire de Tomoyo s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans mon discours, et je me disais que si mes talents oratoires égalaient ceux de combat, j'aurai pu déblatérer jusqu'à ses commissures atteignent ses oreilles sans problème...

« Prêtresse Tomoyo? S'enquit Shaolan, brûlant d'excitation.

_ Votre ami a bien raison, Shaolan, annonça-t-elle. Désolée de vous l'avoir caché tout ce temps, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à vous donner la partie blanche de la plume tant que la sombre n'avait pas disparu. Cela aurait signifié la disparition de notre pays, noyé dans l'oubli. »

Elle glissa sa main sous sa tunique et ressortit en tenant fermement dans ses mains une chaine et un médaillon. Une bille de cristal dont l'éclat si vif ne permettait pas d'en distinguer la réelle dimension.

« C'est... Ma plume? S'étonna la Princesse.

_ Oui, je l'ai remodelée sous forme de pendentif pour la rendre plus discrète et pratique à cacher. Quelle idée franchement d'avoir un mémoire si encombrante et peu discrète qu'une plume phosphoresante de la taille d'un pied d'éléphant.

_ Vos pouvoirs sont immenses! Lança Sakura admirative alors que toute personne sensée, vexée par cette remarque aurait lancé: « Si j'avais eu le choix, j'en aurais fait une enclume pour qu'elle explose le crâne de tous les abrutis comme toi qui critique mes malheurs! »

_ Sakura, dit-elle en lui tendant le médaillon, j'estime que vous êtes la seule à décider de ce qu'il adviendra de cette plume. Voulez vous la récupérer ou l'offrir en échange de l'antidote pour sauver Fye-san? »

Il est sur que de choisir entre grappiller quelques neurones ou sauver la vie d'un Adonis, le choix est vite fait.

« Il est clair que tout ce qui est arrivé jusqu'à maintenant est entièrement à cause de moi. Les blessures physiques et morales que vous avez subit, tout ceci à cause de ma mémoire. Bien sûr, je ne sais pas ce que Seishiro fera de cette moitié de plume, peut être ne devrions nous pas le sous estimer, mais je me refuse à sacrifier la vie d'un compagnon qui a donné son courage et son espoir dans cette quête qui ne le concernait même pas.

_ Sakura... soupira mielleusement Shaolan comme dans ton bon shôjo qui se respecte.

_ Mes sentiments obscurcissent peut être mon jugement, mais donnons ce bijou à Seishiro. »

Mon cœur bondit et j'aurai volontiers enlacé Sakura si raison et honneur ne prenaient pas le dessus. Je m'étais suffisamment montré ridicule pour cette histoire, inutile d'en rajouter une couche.

Cela dit je n'étais qu'à moitié soulagé. Seishiro tiendrait-il réellement sa promesse? On verrait rarement un hunter offrir un sursis à un vampire.

« Je... Je vais aller voir comment va Fye. » Murmura la Princesse.

Elle partit accompagnée de Tomoyo et nous restâmes Shaolan et moi, l'un en face de l'autre, sous l'œil intrigué de Mokona.

« Des regrets? Demandais-je au jeune homme dont l'expression soucieuse n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis mon réveil. Je craignais à une paralysie.

« Cela va faire deux... plumes que nous abandonnons. A Tokyo et... ici... »

Je pris une inspiration avant de le couper mais il repris vite la parole:

« Je ne veux pas non plus sacrifier la vie de Fye. Il s'est tellement impliqué, de façon gratuite et généreuse, nous ne pouvons pas agir comme Fei Wang Reed, le considérer comme un pion et le lâcher au moment le plus difficile.

Mais je crains pour la Princesse. Les plumes ne sont pas seulement sa mémoire, mais sa force, son énergie, et ses pouvoirs... C'est son âme qu'elle sacrifie au fur et à mesure qu'elle choisi d'abandonner une plume.

En plus, je ne sais pas vous mais... depuis Tokyo, depuis mon arrivée, je la trouve changée. Et pas simplement à cause du départ de Shaolan. Elle semble différente. Profondément attristée et c'est cette douleur refoulée qui la rend téméraire. Peut être un peu trop.

_ Ah. »

Oui, quoi de mieux que pour répondre à un récit poignant et analytique de 200 mots qu'une exclamation entre approbation, surprise et interrogation en deux lettres...

« Je me demande si elle acceptera de me répondre si je lui pose directement la qu-

_ FYE-SAN !!!! Entendîmes nous hurler en provenance de l'anti chambre.

_ SAKURA-HIME ! Cria Shaolan en s'y précipitant.

_ SHAOLAN! M'exclamais-je à sa suite.

_ TOMOYO

_ SAKURA!

_ KUROGANE

_ SHAOLAN !

_ L'Âne !

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Commençais-je en découvrant le visage larmoyant de Sakura chancelante près du lit de Fye.

Mes yeux firent rapidement le tour de la pièce et constatait avec effroi les éléments qui laissaient pressentir un drame imminent: le médaillon brisé dans la paume tremblante du mage, une Sakura à demi inanimée, et Fye pas loin de la rejoindre dans les abîmes de l'inconscience.

_ Où est la plume ?! Paniqua Shaolan.

_ C'est Fye! Expliqua Tomoyo. Quand Sakura lui a expliqué son choix, il s'est soudain redressé et a attrapé le pendentif, il l'a brisé et l'énergie de la plume s'est infiltrée dans la poitrine de la Princesse.

_ QUOI?! Cria l'archéologue, exclamation à laquelle je fis écho.

_ Il n'y a plus de plume! Réalisa Mokona. Plus de monnaie d'échange! Fye l'a rendu à Sakura !! »

J'étais scié. À la fois glacé d'effroi et bouillant de rage.

Comment aurais-je pu penser que sa folie suicidaire irait si loin ? J'imagine que le fait qu'il ait rendu la plume à la princesse n'était qu'un prétexte pour se laisser mourir, l'intérieur de son corps rongé par le poison, dans la plus abominable douleur qui soit !

Je poussais violement Shaolan et écartais tout aussi délicatement Sakura affalée sur le lit, et empoignais le col de la chemise du triple récidiviste:

« A QUOI TU JOUES HEIN?! Tu crois peut être que je t'en voudrais pas parce que tu joues les héros? Figure-toi que je l'ai retrouvé ma mémoire ! Et que je me souviens bien de toi ! Toi et tes réflexions de dépressif en phase terminale du sentier de la vie, toi et sous-entendu d'enfant brimé et sans amis, toi et ton penchant pour tentatives foireuses allé simple pour paradis!

_ Kurogané... KUROGANE ! Paniqua Tomoyo en essayant de me retenir, voyant avec quelle violence le buste du blond s'agitait dans tous les sens, au rythme de mes secousses. Aussi inactif qu'une poupée de son, il se laissait agité et recevait en pleine figure la quantité de mes postillons.

« MAIS TU T'EN LASSE JAMAIS DE FOUTRE TA VIE EN L'AIR ! Tu sais plus quoi inventer pour me faire chier !! Tu attends peut être de voir si j'aurai assez de tripes pour te tuer ! Mais moi je veux que tu vives bordel ! QUE TU VIVES ! « Vivre » tu connais pas ce mot ? Respirer, découvrir, marcher, tomber, se faire mal, se relever... Vivre c'est Souffrir et Aimer ! Si tu dis que tu m'aimes aussi facilement, tu vas me le prouver et me le dire en face sans overdose de potion flasque et venimeuse! »

C'est à présent aidée de Shaolan que deux paires de bras me repoussaient en arrière afin d'empêcher la tête du magicien de se déboiter et de rouler sur le plancher. Cet abruti, je me souvenais clairement de ces propos qui m'avait marqué avant qu'il ne me morde dans la salle de bains. Je voulais le forcer à vivre et non le sauver.

_Dans le premier cas... tu agis parce que tu me hais... dans le second cas... parce que tu m'aimes._

« Tu m'en veux parce que je te forçais à vivre et que pour toi c'était synonyme de haine! Mais je ne veux pas te forcer à vivre cette fois, je veux...

_Dans le second cas..._

« ... je veuxte sauver la vie, tu entends, TE SAUVER LA VIE ! Tu vas vivre pour toi et aussi tu vas vivre POUR MOI !

_...parce que tu m'aimes._

« Tu vas vivre parce que je...

_ Je vais peut être vivre certes, mais sourd pour le restant de mes jours si tu baisses pas d'un décibel... »

Enorme silence lorsque je vis mon visage tomate se refléter dans l'azur d'un œil grand ouvert, une peau non plus livide mais couleur porcelaine, un émail éclatant sous des lèvres fines élargies dans un sourire ador... euh stop. Bref, Fye était plus que réveillé, il semblait débordant de vitalité.

« Alors tu ne peux plus vivre sans moi? » Lança-t-il goguenard.

Finalement je l'ai atteins le stade suprême du ridicule. Je me voyais franchir la ligne d'arrivée du mont Visage Cramoisi avec une foule en délire hurlant mon nom, et des admirateurs assaillant cet individu qui avait bravé avec tant de facilité le chemin de la Honte et escaladé à la vitesse éclair le sommet de l'imbécilité.

« Fye-san ! » S'écria Shaolan en se précipitant à son chevet.

Mokona roula sur le lit et sauta joyeusement sur la tête du ressuscité tandis que je cherchais au moyen le plus rapide et discret de m'enterrer sous terre...

« Sakura va bien? » Demanda-t-il en observant l'inconsciente toujours sur le plancher après mon passage digne d'Attila.

« Mais... et vous? Bégaya l'archéologue encore éberlué de ce revirement de situation. Comment... Que-

_ Il faut croire que ce poison n'était pas bien méchant »

Il mentait aussi mal qu'un écolier de 5 ans. On voit que c'était pas lui qui observait un agonisant quelques minutes plus tôt.

Soudain, alors que Shaolan et Boule de Neige fêtait le réveil de Fye tel la résurrection du Christ, Tomoyo se redressa sans un mot et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la boutique. Je la suivi du regard, inquiet de ce comportement énigmatique et me levais pour observer discrètement entre le plis du rideau qui séparait les deux pièces. Tomoyo me tournait le dos et se tenait derrière le comptoir face à face avec un client fraîchement débarqué, un grand brun borgne et hautain.

« Désolé cher client, annonça Tomoyo d'une voix fluette, mais nous n'avons plus ce que vous demandez en magasin!

_ Comme c'est dommage, souri l'invité. J'avais pourtant une monnaie d'échange des plus attrayante.

_ Un flacon? J'ai tout ce qu'il faut comme potion ici.

_ Même de quoi sauver les vampires d'une blessure mortelle?

_ Oh, mais rassurez-vous, personne n'est blessé ici! Par contre je peux vous proposer un soin pour l'estafilade sur votre joue droite»

Seishiro éclata de rire, comme son rôle de grand méchant lui certifie, et éluda visiblement ravi:

« Je la garde en souvenir de ma rencontre avec un ami. »

Sa notion d'amitié ne s'éloignait guère de ma notion d'ennemi. Je le voyais bien en enfant brimé qui prenait les baffes et les coups de fouet comme seule marque d'affection. Masochiste, encore un adjectif le définissant que j'ajoutais sur ma liste… Il leva les yeux et ciel et conclu dans un murmure :

« Alors ce magicien a finalement utilisé ses pouvoirs...

_ Qui valent bien plus que trois goute d'antidote dans une fiole en cristal. »

Ma mâchoire faillit tomber au sol sous cette révélation étonnante. « Fye qui utilise ses pouvoirs » était une oxymore des plus inchangeable en ce bas monde! Je n'en revenais pas de la décision du magicien...

C'était donc pour cela qu'il avait rendu la plume à Princesse, car certain de s'en sortir lui-même, d'annuler les effets mortels du poison grâce à sa magie, il a restitué la monnaie d'échange de sa survie à sa propriétaire …

Mais pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi, en sauvant par la suite sa propre vie ?

« Il a dû déployer beaucoup d'énergie et de... bonne volonté! S'exclama Seishiro dont la joie qui émanait de lui semblait des plus naturelle. Alors qu'il n'a même pas utilisé le moindre sort quand je l'ai tué à Ôtô!

_ Les gens changent, vous savez.

_ Vous m'en voyez ravi. Je suis plutôt content qu'il s'en soit sorti et qu'il ait décidé d'utiliser ses propres moyens pour lutter. Oui, je ne suis pas un assassin assoiffé de sang comme je peux le laisser paraître. »

C'est ca, Grommelais-je dans ma barbe, et dans trois secondes tu nous révèle que tu collectionne les pâquerettes!

« Je me demande... quand même... murmura-t-il en se retournant vers la sortie, ce qui a fait qu'il face ainsi entorse à ses propres règles inviolable!

_ Cela doit être pour une cause relativement noble, plus noble que ses principes! Proposa Tomoyo en le regardant s'éloigner.

_ Une cause? Je pensais plutôt à... une personne. »

Il me semblait à cet instant que son regard filtrait à travers le rideau et me traversait de part en part.

« J'ai perdu cette fois mais la défaite est encore loin. Dit à tes amis que j'ai grand hâte à les revoir. A la prochaine.

_ Et dites aux vôtres de ne pas sous estimer leur force. Adieu et à jamais! »

La silhouette de Seishiro s'évanouit derrière l'entrée et Tomoyo se retourna vers moi, tira le rideau et aborda un sourire satisfait:

« On se cache? Ou on espionne?

_ Si j'avais été face à lui, je n'aurai pu m'empêcher de le découper en rondelle. Cela aurait été dommage de souiller ainsi ton parquet du sang d'un abruti comme lui.

_ Bonne excuse. Et si vous partiez maintenant? Il est temps qu'Elilah retrouve sa douce sérénité!

_ Que voulez-vous, l'Apocalypse est pour nous comme une odeur pestilentielle dont on arrive pas à se débarrasser. »

Elle me sourit, un sourire tellement semblable à ceux de ma Princesse que j'en oublierais presque que la personne en face de moi était un sosie. L'envie de rentrer chez moi et de revoir ma véritable tortionnaire me démangeais, mais beaucoup de choses restaient à faire avant l'épilogue de mon histoire.

« Où étiez vous passé? Demanda Shaolan à notre retour dans la petite pièce décidément pas prévue à recevoir tant de monde.

_ Un dernier client avant que tout redevienne comme avant. » Coupa Tomoyo afin d'étouffer une bonne fois pour toute cette affaire.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Fye qui me fit un petit sourire en coin.

Avait-il décidé d'une trêve dans notre guerre sentimentale, où armés de nos répliques grinçantes et regards fuyants le gagnant était celui qui perdait son attachement?

Avait-il réellement fait appel à ses pouvoirs afin d'effacer les effets du poison? Je n'en doutais pas qu'il en soit capable, mais c'est la raison de ce choix inouï et improbable qui me titillait. Avait-il choisi de vivre pour moi... ou pour lui?

« Mokona, on y va? On ne va pas s'éterniser et s'empêtrer dans les toiles d'araignées! »

Bon, j'aurai la réponse plus tard, pas que je la veuille absolument...

Alors que la créature extra terrestre ouvrit sa gueule, un courant d'air envahi l'espace et un cercle de runes se traça sur le sol. Shaolan empoigna le corps inanimé de Sakura et je m'approchais de Fye dont l'œil reflétait de mille feux l'éclat de la lumière inter-dimensionnelle, et les cheveux virevoltaient emportés par les bourrasques de vent chaud, prémices de notre imminent décollage.

« Oui? Demanda-t-il suite à mon regard appuyé sur son humble visage.

_ Heu... je peux te poser une question?

_ Bien sûr, pourquoi tu hésites. Tu as peur que je te mange? »

Combien de temps allait-il encore rester si aimable et innocent? Jusqu'à notre prochaine arrivée, ou lorsque nous serons de nouveau seuls? Il fallait alors que j'en profite rapidement:

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ton délire? Je veux dire, de ce que tu disais... ce que tu M'as dit, lorsque tu étais souffrant? »

Je ne sais pas si j'espérais qu'il reparle de sa sulfureuse déclaration ni de notre baiser passionné, mais au moins, je guettais sa réaction. Il leva les yeux au ciel et eu un sourire amusé, à la fois ironique et enfantin, puis répondit :

« Oh! Je crois bien que j'ai oublié! »

FIIIIIIIIIIIIN :D

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cette 4eme fic ! Bien évidemment la dernière phrase est directement en relation avec le titre et le thème de l'histoire haha quel cerveau taosté grandiose j'ai là :p_

_La prochaine fic sera pi être une shot ou alors une fic à chapitre qui traitera d'un Kuro sérieux en dirigeant d'une grande firme et son pitit majordome... ouais ca fait bizarre comme ca mais en fait ca sera plutôt trash/mielleux comme DL :p_

_A bientôôôôt !_


End file.
